Interlingua-English Dictionary s
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- -s- see esser sabbatario n Sabbatarian sabbatarismo n Sabbatarianism sabbatic adj Sabbatic(al), Sabbatarian sabbato n 1. Sabbath; 2. Saturday Hence: sabbatario-sabbatarismo; sabbatic sabin adj Sabine Hence: sabino; Sabino; Sabina Sabina nprf Sabina sabino¹ n Sabine; le rapto del sabinas the rape of the Sabines Sabino² nprm Hist. Sabinus sabla n saber, sabre Hence: sablar sablar¹ v to sand (= to sprinkle or cover with sand) sablar² v to saber, slash sabliera n 1. sand pit; 2. sand box, sand sprayer, etc. sabliero n hourglass, sandglass sablo n sand Hence: sabliera; sabliero; sablose; sablar; insablar-insablamento sablose adj sandy sabotage (-aje) n sabotage sabotar v to sabotage Hence: sabotage; sabotator sabotator n saboteur saboteur F n saboteur saccata n sackful, bagful sacch- see sacco saccharar v to sugar, sweeten saccharate 1. pp of saccharar; 2. adj sweet, sugary saccharato n Chem. saccharate saccharifere adj sacchariferous saccharificar v to saccharify saccharification n saccharification saccharin adj saccharine saccharina n Chem. saccharin saccharo (sác-) n sugar Hence: saccharato; saccharifere; saccharin-saccharina; saccharoide; saccharose-saccharosa; saccharar-saccharate; saccharificar-saccharification; saccharometro etc. saccharoide adj saccharoid saccharometro (-ómetro) n saccharometer saccharosa n Chem. saccharose saccharose adj saccharic saccheamento n pillage, sacking sacchear v to sack, pillage saccheator n pillager saccheo (-éo) n pillage, sacking sacchetto n small bag sacco¹ n 1. sack, bag; 2. Bot., Zool. sac; sacco de terra sandbag; sacco lacrimal tearpit, tear sac; sacco a mano handbag Hence: saccata; sacchetto; insaccar sacco² n sack (= sacking, plundering); mitter a sacco to sack, put to sack Hence: sacchear-saccheo, saccheamento, saccheator sacer- see sacro sacerdotal adj sacerdotal sacerdote n priest Hence: sacerdotio; sacerdotal sacerdotio n priesthood, sacerdocy sacramental adj sacramental sacramentario n R.C.Ch. Sacramentary sacramento n Eccl. sacrament Hence: sacramental; sacramentario sacrar v to consecrate (as in “to consecrate a church”) sacrate 1. pp of sacrar; 2. adj holy, sacred sacre adj holy, sacred; ordines sacre Holy orders Hence: sacrista &; sacrar-sacramento &, sacrate, consecrar &, execrar &, obsecrar &; sacro & sacrificar v to sacrifice Hence: sacrificator sacrificator n sacrificer sacrificio n sacrifice (1. as in “sacrifice to the gods”; 2. as in “sacrifice of one’s life”) sacrilege (-í-) adj sacrilegious sacrilegio n sacrilege sacrista n sexton, sacristan Hence: sacristia; sacristano sacristano n sexton, sacristan sacristia (-ía) n sacristy, vestry sacro n sacred rite; also: sacrifice Hence: sacrilege etc.; sacrificio etc.; sacrilegio etc; sacrificar etc.; sacrosancte etc.; sacerdote etc. sacrosancte adj sacrosanct Sade, Donatien Alphonse François, Marquis de npr French writer Hence: sadismo, sadista sadismo n sadism sadista n sadist; also: attrib. sadistic, sadist saepe (sái-) adv often, frequently sag- adj in derivatives and compounds Hence: sagace &; presage & saga n saga (= medieval story of an Icelandic hero or family) sagace adj sagacious Hence: sagacitate sagacitate n sagacity sage (sáje) adj sage, wise Hence: sagessa; sagio sagessa (-j-) n wisdom, sageness sagio (sajo) n sage, wise man sagitta n arrow Hence: sagittari; sagittario; sagittaria; sagittal; sagittate; sagittiforme etc. sagittal adj sagittal (1. of or like an arrow; 2. Anat.) sagittari adj arrow, sagittary sagittaria n Bot. Sagittaria sagittario n archer, bowman; Sagittario Astron. Sagittarius, Archer sagittate adj sagittate (= shaped like an arrowhead) sagittiforme adj sagittiform, arrowshaped sago n sago Sahara (sá-) npr Sahara saison F n season (as in “the social season”) sal n salt (1. common salt; 2. Chem.) Hence: saliera; salifere; salin-salinero, salinitate; salar-salator, salatura, salate-salata &; salificar-salificabile, salification; insalar; salmuria etc.; salnitro etc. sala n hall (= large room) Hence: salon salace adj salacious Hence: salacitate salacitate n salaciousness salamandra n salamander (1. fire spirit; 2. Zool.) salami n salami salar v to salt (= to add salt to, season with salt) salariar v to pay a salary to salariato n class or body of employees, salariat salario n salary Hence: salariato; salariar salata n salad Hence: salatiera salate 1. pp of salar; 2. adj salty salatiera n salad bowl salator n salter (= one who salts meat, fish, etc.) salatura n (operation of) salting saldar v Com. to balance, settle saldo I n Com. (cash) balance, settlement Hence: saldar salice (sá-) n willow Hence: saliceto; salicyl &; salicina; salicinee-salicineas saliceto n willow grove salicina n Chem. salicin salicineas npl Bot. Salicaceae salicinee adj Bot. salicaceous salicyl n Chem. salicyl Hence: salicylato; salicylol; salicylic; salicylose salicylato n Chem. salicylate salicylic adj Chem. salicylic salicylol n Chem. salicylol salicylose adj Chem. salicylous saliente¹ 1. ppr of salir; 2. adj salient (1. jutting out; 2. conspicuous) saliente² n Fortif. salient saliera n saltcellar, salt shaker salifere adj saliferous salificabile adj Chem. salifiable salificar v to salify salification n Chem. salification salin adj saline (1. consisting of or containing salt; 2. briny) salinero n salt maker; salt dealer salinitate n salinity salir sal-/salt- v 1. to jump, leap, bound; 2. to be salient Hence: salace &; saliente; salto-saltigrade etc.; saltar &; assalir & saliva n saliva, spittle Hence: salivari, salivar-salivation salivar v to water, salivate salivari adj salivary salivation n watering, salivation salmon n salmon (1. Salmo salar, the fish “salmon”; 2. the color “salmon”) Hence: salmonide-salmonidos salmonide adj Zool. salmonid salmonidos (-ídos) npl Zool. Salmonidae salmuria n pickling brine Hence: salmuriar salmuriar v to salt down, brine, pickle (in brine) salnitrero n saltpeter worker or dealer salnitriera n saltpeter works; saltpeter bed salnitro n niter, saltpeter Hence: salnitrero; salnitriera; salnitrose salnitrose adj nitrous, saltpetrous Salomon npr Solomon; templo de Salomon Solomon’s temple; sigillo de Salomon 1. Solomon’s seal (= six-pointed star consisting of two interlaced triangles); 2. Bot. Solomon’s-seal; Insulas Salomon Solomon Islands Hence: salomonic; salomonian-salomoniano salomonian adj (of the) Solomon Islands; (of the) Solomon Islanders salomoniano n Solomon Islander salomonic adj Solomonic, Solomon’s salon n salon (1. parlor, reception room; also: living room, drawing room; 2. place used to exhibit works of art); wagon salon parlor car salpetra n saltpeter, niter Hence: salpetrero; salpetriera; salpetrose; salpetrar salpetrar v to cover with saltpeter salpetrero n saltpeter worker or dealer salpetriera n saltpeter works; saltpeter bed salpetrose adj saltpetrous, nitrous salsicia n sausage Hence: salsiciero, salsicieria salsicieria (-ía) n sausage shop salsiciero n sausage maker or dealer salt- see salir saltante 1. ppr of saltar; 2. adj saltant, jumping saltar v I. to jump (1. to leap, bound; 2. to leap over); II. to blow up (= to fly in pieces with a loud report); III. to skip, leave out Hence: saltante; saltation; saltator saltation n saltation, jumping saltator n 1. jumper (= one who jumps); 2. grasshopper saltigrade (-í-) adj Zool. saltigrade salto n 1. jump, leap, bound; 2. waterfall, rapids; salto mortal somersault, breakneck leap salubre adj salubrious, healthy, healthful Hence: salubritate; insalubre-insalubritate salubritate n salubrity, health, healthfulness salutar¹ adj salutary, wholesome salutar² v to greet, salute salutation n salutation, greeting; salutation angelic Hail Mary salutator n greeter, saluter salute n 1. salvation; 2. greeting, salute; salute! hail!, greetings! Hence: salutista; salutar¹; salutar²-salutation, salutator salutista n Salvationist salva n 1. Mil. salvo; 2. volley (as in “to fire a volley”); tirar un salva to fire or discharge a volley salvabile adj salvable salvage (-aje) adj savage, wild Hence: salvageria; semisalvage etc. salvageria (-ajería) n savagery, savageness salvamento n saving, rescue; also: salvaging; cinctura de salvamento life belt; barca or lancha de salvamento lifeboat salvar v to save, rescue; also: to salve, salvage; salvar le apparentias to save appearances; salvar se to escape salvation n salvation, rescue; also: salvage salvator n savior (1. rescuer; 2. redeemer); also: salvager; Salvator Saviour salve adj safe (= unhurt); san e salve safe and sound Hence: salvia; salvar-salva, salvabile, salvamento, salvation, salvator; salveconducto etc.; salveguarda etc.; salvo salveconducto n safe-conduct salveguarda n 1. safekeeping, protection; 2. safeguard, safe-conduct Hence: salveguardar salveguardar v to safeguard, keep safe salvia n 1. Bot. Salvia; 2. Bot. sage (= half-shrubby mint) salvo prep save, but; also: save or but for; salvo que save or but that; salvo error e omission errors and omissions excepted Samaria npr Samaria Hence: samaritan-samaritano samaritan adj Samaritan (1. pertaining to Samaria; 2. pertaining to the good Samaritan) samaritano n Samaritan (1. inhabitant of Samaria; 2. good Samaritan; 3. Samaritan language); bon samaritano good Samaritan sambuco n elder, elderberry samovar R n samovar Sampson npr Samson, Sampson Samson npr Samson, Sampson; Samson e Delila Samson and Delilah Samuel npr Samuel samum Ar. n simoon samurai J n samurai san adj I. healthy (1. in good health; 2. healthful, wholesome); II. sane (= mentally sound); san e salve safe and sound Hence: sanicula; sanitate-sanitari; sanar-sanabile-insanabile-insanabilitate, sanative, sanatorio; insan &; malsan etc. sanabile adj curable sanar v to cure, to heal sanative adj curative, healing sanatorio n sanatorium, sanitarium sancir sanc-/sanct- v to establish, confirm, sanction Hence: sanction-sanctionar; sancte & sanct- see sancir sancta nf saint sancte adj holy, saintly, saint; (le) spirito sancte (the) Holy Ghost; (le) septimana sancte Holy Week; (le) ecclesia sancte (the) Holy Church; (le) patre sancte (the) Holy Father; (le) terra sancte (the) Holy Land; sancte sede Holy See Hence: sanctitate; sanctificar-sanctification, sanctificator; sacrosancte etc.; sancto-sanctuario; sancta sanctificar v to hallow, sanctify; sanctificar (un die de festa) to keep or observe (a holiday) sanctification n sanctification sanctificator n sanctifier sanction n sanction (1. solemn or ceremonious ratification; 2. Law; 3. approbation, assent) sanctionar v to sanction (1. to give sanction to; 2. to approve of) sanctitate n holiness, sanctity, sacredness sancto nm saint; (die de) omne sanctos All Saints’ Day; vigilia de omne sanctos Halloween sanctuario n sanctuary (1. sacred space around the altar of a church; 2. place of refuge or protection) sanctum sanctorum L sanctum sanctorum, holy of holies sandalia n sandal (as in “Greek sandals”) sandwich A n sandwich sangu- see sanguine sanguifere adj sanguiferous sanguificar v to produce blood (from) sanguification n sanguification sanguilente adj bloody, sanguinary (= accompanied by much bloodshed) sanguinar v to bleed (= to lose blood) sanguinari adj bloody, sanguinary (1. blood-thirsty; 2. accompanied by much bloodshed) sanguine n blood; sanguine frigide sangfroid, composure; animales de sanguine frigide, (calde) cold-blooded (warm-blooded) animals; haber le sanguine calde to be hot-blooded; prince del sanguine prince of the blood; sanguine azur blue blood Hence: sanguinari; sanguinee; sanguinolente; sanguinose; sanguinar; consanguinitate; consanguinee; insanguinar; sanguifere; sanguilente; sanguificar-sanguification; exsangue; sanguisorba etc. sanguinee adj I. sanguineous (1. of or containing blood; 2. abounding with blood); II. sanguine (as in “sanguine temperament”) sanguinolente adj sanguinolent sanguinose adj bloody, bloodstained sanguisorba n Bot. sanguisorba sanguisuga n Zool. leech, bloodsucker Sanhedrin n Sanhedrin sanicula n Bot. sanicle sanitari adj sanitary; policia sanitari health police sanitate n 1. (state of) health; 2. (good) health; officio de sanitate board of health; sanitate mental sanity, mental health; patente de sanitate bill of health saper¹ v to know, have knowledge of; saper (facer un cosa) to know how (to do something); qui sape! who knows!; facer saper (un cosa a un persona) to let (someone) know (something), acquaint (someone with something); a saper to wit, namely Hence: sapide &; sapiente &; sapor & saper² n knowledge, learning sapide adj sapid, saporous Hence: sapiditate; insipide & sapiditate n sapidity sapiente adj wise, discerning, sapient Hence: sapientia-sapiential; insipiente & sapientia n wisdom sapiential adj sapiential sapon n soap Hence: saponaria; saponero; saponeria; saponiera; saponetta; saponacee; saponina; saponose; saponar; saponificar-saponification saponacee adj saponaceous saponar v to soap saponaria n Bot. Fuller’s herb, bouncing Bet, soapwort saponeria (-ía) n soap factory saponero n soap maker saponetta n 1. (scented) toilet soap; 2. hunting-case watch saponiera n soap dish saponificar v to saponify saponification n saponification saponina n Chem. saponin saponose adj soapy sapor n flavor, taste, savor Hence: saporose; saporar saporar v to savor (= to taste with pleasure) saporose adj savory, savorous sappa n Mil. sap Hence: sappar-sappamento, sappator sappamento n sapping, undermining sappar v to sap, undermine sappator n sapper sapphirina n Mineral. sapphirine sapphiro n Mineral. sapphire Hence: sapphirina sapr- adj in compounds Hence: saprophyto etc. ... saprophyto (-óphyto) n Biol. saprophyte saracen adj Saracen, Saracenic; grano saracen buckwheat, sarrazin Hence: saraceno-saracenic saracenic adj Saracenic, Saracen saraceno n saracen sarcasmo n sarcasm sarcastic adj sarcastic sarcir sarc-/sart- v to mend, repair; also: to patch; to darn Hence: sartor & sarcophago (-ó-) n 1. sarcophagus; 2. coffin sarcular v to hoe (= to clear of weeds with a hoe) Hence: sarcular sarde adj Sard, Sardinian Hence: Sardinia; sardo sardina n Ichthyol. sardine Hence: sardinero; sardineria sardineria (-ía) n sardine industry sardinero n 1. sardine fisherman; 2. sardine dealer Sardinia npr Sardinia sardo n Sardinian sardonic adj sardonic sart- see sarcir sartor n tailor, dressmaker Hence: sartoreria; sartorial sartoreria (-ía) n tailor’s shop sartorial adj sartorial (= pertaining to a tailor) sasibile adj seizable sasir v to seize (= to grasp); sasir le occasion to seize the opportunity Hence: sasibile sassafras (-frás) n sassafras (1. sassafras tree; 2. sassafras bark) satellite (-tél-) n satellite; also: henchman sati- see satis satiabile adj satiable satiar v to satiate, sate Hence: satiabile-insatiabile-insatiabilitate; satiate-insatiate satiate 1. pp of satiar; 2. adj satiate, satiated satietate n satiety satin F n 1. satin; 2. sateen Hence: satinetta; satinar-satinate satinar v to glaze, gloss, satin satinate 1. pp of satinar; 2. adj satiny, lustrous satinetta n satinette, satinet satira (sá-) n satire Hence: satiric-satirico; satirisar satiric adj satiric, satirical satirico n satirist satirisar v to satirize satis (sá-) adv 1. enough; 2. rather, somewhat; esser satis to be enough; haber satis to have enough; satis de (tempore, etc.) enough (time, etc.), (time, etc.) enough Hence: satietate; satiar &; assatis; satisfacer etc. satisfacente 1. ppr of satisfacer; 2. adj satisfactory satisfacer -fac-/-fact- v to satisfy Hence: satisfacente; satisfaction; satisfactori; satisfacte satisfacte adj satisfied, content satisfaction n satisfaction; dar satisfaction to give satisfaction satisfactori adj satisfactory; also: Theol. saturabile adj saturable saturabilitate n saturability saturar v to saturate saturate 1. pp of saturar; 2. adj saturate saturation n saturation sature adj saturated, sated Hence: saturar-saturabile-saturabilitate; insaturabile, saturation, saturate, supersaturar-supersaturation saturnal adj Saturnian saturnales npl Relig. Saturnalia saturnia n Zool. Saturnia saturnie adj Saturnian saturnin adj saturnine (1. heavy, gloomy; 2. Med.) saturnismo n lead poisoning, saturnism Saturno npr Saturn (1. Relig.; 2. Astron.; 3. Alchem. lead) Hence: saturnismo; saturnal; saturnie-saturnia; saturnin satyro (sá-) n satyr (1. Mythol.; 2. Entom.) sauce F n sauce, gravy Hence: sauciera sauciera n sauceboat sauerkraut G n sauerkraut sauro n saurian Hence: ichthyosauro etc.; dinosauro etc.; megalosauro etc. sauté F adj Cooking sauté savanna n savanna, savannah Sax, Antoine Joseph npr Belgian maker and inventor of musical instruments Hence: saxophono etc.; saxhorn etc.; saxtuba etc. saxcornetta Mus. saxcornet saxcorno n Mus. saxhorn saxee adj stone (= made of stone) saxeto n stony ground saxhorn n Mus. saxhorn saxicola (-í-) n Ornith. Saxicola saxicole (-í-) adj Zool. saxicolous, saxicoline (= growing on, or inhabiting rocks) Hence: saxicola saxifraga (-í-) n Bot. saxifrage saxifragaceas npl Bot. Saxifragaceae saxifragacee adj Bot. saxifragaceous saxifrage (-í-) adj saxifragous (= breaking or dissolving stone) Hence: saxifraga-saxifragacee-saxifragaceas saxo n stone, rock Hence: saxeto; saxee; saxose; saxicole etc.; saxifrage etc. saxone n/adj Saxon Hence: Saxonia; anglosaxone etc. Saxonia npr Saxony (1. Hist. land of the Saxons; 2. former Kingdom of Saxony; 3. Prussian Saxony) saxophono n saxophone saxose adj rocky, stony (= abounding in stones) saxtuba n Mus. saxtuba, bass saxhorn scabello n 1. stool; also: footstool; 2. Antiq. scabellum scabie n scabies, mange Hence: scabiose-scabiosa scabiosa n Bot. scabious scabiose adj scabious, mangy scafolt n scaffold (= place of execution) scala n 1. ladder; II. staircase; III. scale (1. Mus.; 2. as in “scale of a thermometer, a map, etc.”); IV. port of call; scala mobile 1. escalator, moving staircase; 2. sliding scale; reducer (augmentar) secundo le scala to scale down (up) Hence: scalon &; scalar-scalada scalada n Mil. escalade scalar v Mil. to scale scalia n I. scale (1. Bot., Med., etc.; 2. Metal.); II. Bot. shell; also: husk, hull, etc. Hence: scaliose; scaliar-scaliage scaliage (-aje) n scaling, husking; peeling, chipping off, etc. scaliar v I. to scale (1. to remove the scales from; 2. to cover with scales); II. to shell, husk, hull, etc. scaliose adj scaly, scalelike scalon n 1. rung, step; 2. Mil. echelon Hence: scalonar scalonar v to echelon scalp n scalp (as in “to take scalps”) Hence: scalpar scalpar v to scalp (= to deprive of the scalp) scand- see scandinave scandalisar v 1. to offend (as in “if thy right eye offend thee”; 2. to scandalize) scandalo (scán-) n 1. offense, scandalous example; 2. scandal (as in “political scandal”); petra de scandalo stumbling block Hence: scandalose; scandalisar scandalose adj 1. giving offence; also: setting a bad example; 2. scandalous (as in “scandalous affair”) scander [scand-/scans-;-scend-/-scens- v 1. to climb; 2. to scan (“to scan verse”) Hence: scansion, ascender &; descender &; transcender & scandinave adj Scandinavian Hence: Scandinavia; scandinavo; scandium Scandinavia npr Scandinavia scandinavo n Scandinavian scandium (scán-) n Chem. scandium scans- see scander scansion n Metrics scansion scapula (scá-) n shoulder blade, scapula Hence: scapular; scapulario; scapulohumeral etc. scapular adj scapular scapulario n Eccl. scapular (1. a sleeveless cloak; 2. a badge of membership in certain orders, consisting of two pieces of cloth and worn under the clothing) scapulohumeral adj Anat. scapulohumeral scarabeo (-éo) n I. scarabaeus (1. Entom.; 2. Egyptol. scarab); II. Entom. beetle scaramucia n skirmish Hence: scaramuciar-scaramuciator scaramuciar v to skirmish scaramuciator n skirmisher scarlatin adj scarlet; febre scarlatin scarlet fever Hence: scarlatina scarlatina n scarlet fever, scarlatina scarlato n scarlet (1. color scarlet; 2. scarlet cloth or clothes) Hence: scarlatin & scarpa n 1. shoe; 2. slope, scarp (= face of a hill, etc.); 3. Mil. scarp, escarp Hence: scarpero, scarpino, scarpar-scarpamento, scarpate; contrascarpa; superscarpa; lustrascarpas etc. scarpamento n Mil. escarpment scarpar v 1. to slope (= to cause to slope); 2. Mil. to escarp scarpate 1. pp of scarpar; 2. adj steep, scarped scarpero n shoemaker, bootmaker scarpino n dancing pump scelalgia (-ía) n Pathol. scelalgia, pain in the legs sceler- n in derivatives Hence: scelerate-sceleratessa, scelerato scelerate adj scoundrelly, villainous sceleratessa n villainy, wickedness scelerato n scoundrel, wretch, villain, etc. scelides npl Zool. scelides, hind legs scelo- n in derivatives and compounds scelo-, scel- (= leg) Hence: scelides-macroscelide etc.; scelalgia etc.; isoscele etc.; macroscele etc. scena n I. stage (1. “stage of a theater”; 2. theater, art of the theater); II. scene (1. unit of dramatic action; 2. place of action; also: setting; 3. as in “to make a scene”); poner in scena to stage, put on the stage Hence: scenario; scenic; inscenar &; hyposcenio; proscenio; scenographo etc.; scenopegia etc. scenario n scenario scenic adj scenic, scenical (= of or pertaining to the scenes of dramatic action) scenographia (-ía) scenography scenographic adj scenographic scenographo (-ógrapho) n scenographer Hence: scenographia; scenographic scenopegia (-ía) n Relig. Sukkoth, Feast of Tabernacles sceptic adj skeptic, sceptic, skeptical, sceptical Hence: scepticismo, sceptico scepticismo n skepticism, scepticism sceptico n 1. skeptic, sceptic; 2. Philos. Skeptic, Sceptic sceptro n scepter scheda n slip of paper Hence: schedula schedula n 1. slip of paper (containing writing); 2. promissory note schema -ma/-mat- n I. schema; II. scheme (1. as in “the metrical scheme of a sonnet”; 2. plan in tabulated form) Hence: schematic; schematisar-schematismo schemat- see schema schematic adj schematic schematisar v to schematize schematismo n schematism scherma n fencing, fence (= art of fencing) Hence: schermir-schermitor schermir v to fence (= to practice fencing) schermitor n fencer (= one who practices fencing) scherzo I n scherzo schisma -ma/-mat- n schism (1. division, separation; 2. Eccl.) Hence: schismatic-schismatico schismat- see schisma schismatic adj schismatic, schismatical schismatico n schismatic schisto n Petrography schist Hence: schistose; micaschisto etc. schistose adj Petrography schistose, schistous schizo- in compounds schizo- (= split) Hence: schizophrenia etc.; schizophyto etc.; schizopode etc. schizophrenia (-ía) n Psychiatry schizophrenia Hence: schizophrenic-schizophrenico schizophrenic adj schizophrenic schizophrenico n schizophrenic, schizophrene schizophyto (-óphyto) n Bot. schizophyte schizopode (-ó-) adj schizopod, schizopodous Hence: schizopodo schizopodo (-ópodo) n Zool. schizopod schizzar (-tsar) v to sketch (1. to make a draft or sketch of; 2. to make a sketch or sketches) schizzo I n Art sketch Hence: schizzar schola n school; tener schola to keep school Hence: scholar scholar¹ adj school scholar² n school child, pupil scholastic adj scholastic Hence: scholasticismo; scholastico scholasticismo n scholasticism scholastico n scholastic schooner A n Naut. schooner schottisch G n Dancing schottische scia- n in compounds scia- (= shadow) Hence: antiscios; sciamachia etc. sciamachia (-ía) n sciamachy, sham fight, shadow boxing sciatic adj sciatic (1. pertaining to the hip); 2. pertaining to sciatica); nervo sciatic sciatic nerve Hence: scistics sciatica n Med. sciatica sciente adj learned, (well-)informed Hence: scientia &; consciente &; insciente &; omnisciente etc. scientia n 1. knowledge, learning; 2. science; homine de scientia man of science, scientist Hence: scientista; scientific scientific adj scientific scientista n scientist scimitarra n scimitar scinder scind-/sciss- v to split Hence: scissile; scission; abscinder &; rescinder &; scissipare etc. scintilla n spark (= particle of fire) Hence: scintillar-scintillation scintillar v to sparkle, glitter, scintillate; also: to twinkle scintillation n scintillation; also: twinkling Scipion npr Hist. Scipio scir v in derivatives and compounds Hence: sciente &; conscie; nescie &; prescir &; plebiscito etc. sciss- see scinder scissile adj scissile; also: fissile scission n scission scissipare adj Biol. scissiparous Hence: scissiparitate scissiparitate n Biol. scissiparity, schizogenesis sciuro n squirrel sclave adj slave, slave’s: (= characteristic of a slave) Hence: sclavitude; sclavo sclavitude n slavery (= state of being a slave) sclavo n slave sclerantho n Bot. scleranth; Scleranthus sclerenchyma (-én-) n sclerenchyma (1. Bot.; 2. Zool.) sclero- in derivatives and compounds sclero-, scler- (1. hard; 2. to harden) Hence: sclerose; scleroma; sclerosis-arteriosclerosis etc.; sclerotic-sclerotica; sclerantho etc.; sclerophthalmia etc. scleroma n Med. scleroma sclerophthalmia (-ía) n Pathol. sclerophthalmia sclerose adj Med. sclerous (= hard, indurated) sclerosis (-ósis) n Bot. sclerosis (= hardening, induration) sclerotic adj sclerotic (1. sclerous, hard; 2. affected with sclerosis) sclerotica n Zool. sclerotic (= sclerotic coat of the eye) scolio n reef (= chain of rocks lying near the surface of the water) Hence: scoliose scoliose adj full of reefs -scop- in derivatives Hence: -scopo &; -scopia &; -scopio &; -scopic & scopa n broom Hence: scopar-scopator, scopatrice, scopatura scopar v to sweep (with a broom) scopator n sweeper (= one who or that which sweeps) scopatrice n (woman) sweeper scopatura n sweepings -scopia (-ía) in compounds -scopy (= examination, observation) Hence: necroscopia etc. -scopic in compounds -scopic (= seeing) Hence: necroscopic etc.; macroscopic etc. -scopio n in compounds -scope (= instrument for watching, ohserving, examining, etc.) Hence: periscopio &; telescopio &; polariscopio etc.; laryngoscopio etc.; kaleidoscopio etc.; microscopio etc.; stereoscopio etc.; gyroscopio etc. scopo n 1. target, mark; 2. object, aim -scopo n in compounds 1. -scope (as in “horoscope”); 2. -scopist (as in “cranioscopist”) Hence: horoscopo etc.; cranioscopo etc. scorbutic adj scorbutic scorbuto n Pathol. scurvy, scorbutus Hence: scorbutic-antiscorbutic scoria n scoria (I. Metal. slag, dross; 2. Geol. slaggy lava) Hence: scorificar-scorification scorificar v to scorify scorification n scorification scorpion n Zool. scorpion; Scorpion Astron. Scorpio, Scorpion Hence: scorpionide scorpionide n Zool. scorpionid; scorpionides Scorpionidae scote adj Scotch, Scottish Hence: scoto-Scotia, scotic Scotia npr Scotland; Nove Scotia Nova Scotia scotic adj Scotch, Scottish scoto n Scot scriba n scribe (I. Hist.; 2. copyist) scriber scrib-/script- v to write Hence: scriba; scriptor; scriptorio; scriptura &; scripte-manuscripte etc., scripto; ascriber &; circumscriber &; conscriber &; describer &; inscriber &; postscrib- &; prescriber &; proscriber &; rescriber &, subscriber &; transcriber & script- see scriber scripte adj written, in writing scripto n writing (“piece of writing”); per scripto in writing scriptor n writer (= author, journalist etc.) scriptorio n desk, writing desk scriptura n 1. writing, handwriting, script; 2. Com., etc. paper, document etc.; 3. Relig. Scripture Hence: scriptural scriptural adj Eccl. scriptural scrofula (scró-) n Pathol. scrofula Hence: scrofulosis; scrofulose scrofulose adj scrofulous scrofulosis (-ósis) n Med. scrofulosis scrupulo (scrú-) n scruple (1. Pharm.; 2. as in “conscientious scruples”) Hence: scrupulose-scrupulositate, inscrupulose scrupulose adj scrupulous scrupulositate n scrupulousness scrutabile adj scrutable scrutar v scan, scrutinize, examine, etc. Hence: scrutinio &; scrutabile-inscrutabile-inscrutabilitate; perscrutar & scrutiniar v 1. to scrutinize; 2. to vote by ballot scrutinio n 1. scrutiny; 2. poll, ballot Hence: scrutiniar sculper sculp-/sculpt- v to sculpture (= to carve, cut, grave, chisel, etc.) Hence: sculptor; sculptrice; sculptura-sculptural, sculpturesc; sculpte sculpt- see sculper sculpte adj sculptured, graven, carved sculptor n sculptor sculptrice n sculptress sculptura n sculpture sculptural adj sculptural sculpturesc adj sculpturesque, sculptural scuma n foam, scum; scuma (de sapon) lather (= froth or foam from soap and water) Hence: scumose; scumar-scumatoria scumar v 1. to foam (= to form or gather foam); 2. to skim (= to clear from scum) scumatoria n skimmer (= utensil used for skimming) scumose adj foaming, scummy scuriolo n squirrel scutella n small bowl, deep dish Hence: scutellaria scutellaria n Bot. Scutellaria scutero n squire; also: shield-bearer scutiforme adj scutiform scuto n 1. shield, buckler; 2. escutcheon, coat of arms Hence: scutero; scutiforme etc. Scylla npr Scylla scytha n Scyth, Scythian Hence: Scythia; scythic-scythico Scythia npr Scythia scythic adj Scythian scytho n Scythian (1. Scyth; 2. Scythian language) se rel pron himself; herself; itself; themselves se- see sex -sec in compounds Hence: extrinsec; intrinsec secabile adj capable of being cut, divisible secale n Bot. rye; pan de secale rye bread secante¹ 1. ppr of secar; 2. adj secant (as in “a secant line”) Hence: secante²-cosecante secante² n Geom. secant secapapiro n paper cutter, paper knife secar sec-/sect- v to cut (= to divide, sever or reduce by cutting) Hence: secante &; secabile-insecabile; section &; sector; sectura; dissecar &; insecar &; resecar &; trisecar etc.; secapapiro etc. secerner -cern-/-cret- v 1. to separate; 2. Physiol. to secern Hence: secretion; secretori; secrete &; secretar -secr- see sacre secret- see secern- secreta n Eccl. secret, secreta secretar v & Biol. to secrete secretariato n secrctariate; also: secretaryship secretario n secretary (= confidential clerk) Hence: secretariato secrete adj 1. secret; 2. secretive, close Hence: secreto-secretario &; secreta secretion n & Biol. secretion secreto n 1. secret; 2. secret drawer; secret spring; in secreto in secret or secrecy; esser in le secreto to be in the secret; secreto de Policinella open secret, secret of Polichinelle secretori adj Physiol. secretory sect- see secar secta n sect Hence: sectari; sectario sectari adj sectarian sectario n sectarian section n I. (act of) cutting; also: Surg. section; II. section (1. separation by cutting; 2. portion, division, subdivision; also: Hist., Mil., etc.; 3. Drawing, etc.); section transverse crosssection Hence: sectionar; intersection; vivisection etc. sectionar v to section (= to cut or divide into sections) sector n sector (1. Geom.; 2. Mil.) sectura n cut (= wound or opening made by cutting) secular¹ adj secular (1. occurring once in a century; 2. existing for centuries; 3. worldly) Hence: secularismo; secularista; secularitate; secularisar-secularisation secular² n secular, layman secularisar v to secularize secularisation n secularization secularismo n secularism secularista n secularist secularitate n secularity (1. secular extent; 2. worldliness) seculo (sé-) n 1. century (= period of 100 years); 2. world (= things mundane) Hence: secular & secun prep 1. (following) after; 2. along, by; 3. according to (= secundo) secunda n second (1. 1/60 of a minute; 2. 1/3600 of a degree of an angle; 3. Mus.) secundar v to second (= to support) secundari adj secondary; schola secundari high school, secondary school secunde adj second Hence: secundinas, secundari; secundar; secundo¹; secunda; dece-secunde etc.; secundo² secundinas npl secundines, after-birth secundo¹ n second (in a duel, etc.) secundo² prep 1. (following) after; 2. along, by; 3. according to; secundo que according as secur adj I. secure, safe; II. sure, certain (1. not doubting; 2. not doubtful) Hence: securitate; assecurar &; insecur-insecuritate securitate n I. security (1. safety; 2. as in “to leave something as a security”); II. sureness, certainty sed conj but sedar v to allay, soothe, appease Hence: sedation; sedative-sedativo sedation n Med. sedation sedative adj sedative; also: Med. sedativo n Med. sedative sede n 1.seat (1. accommodation for sitting; 2. principal place where anything takes place or is carried on); II. Eccl. see; sancte sede Holy See, Apostolic See se-dece (sé-) adj sixteen sedentari adj sedentary sedente adj seated, sitting; also: sedent seder sed-/-sess-;-sid-/-sess- v to sit (1. to be sitting or seated; 2. as in “to sit in court, in council, etc.”; 3. to fit); esser sedite to sit, be sitting or seated; seder se to seat oneself, sit down Hence: sede; sedimento &; sedente-sedentari; sessile; session; assider &; dissider &; insid- &; presider &; resider &; subsider &; obseder &; posseder & sedimentar v to sediment (= to deposit as sediment) sedimentari adj sedimentary sedimentation n sedimentation sedimento n sediment (1. lees, dregs; 2. Geol.) Hence: sedimentari; sedimentar-sedimentation sedition n sedition Hence: seditiose; seditionar seditionar v to sedition, incite to sedition seditiose adj ceditious seducer -duc-/-duct- v to seduce Hence: seducimento; seducibile; seduction; seductive; seductor seducibile adj seducible seducimento n seducement seduct- see seducer seduction n seduction (1. act of seducing; 2. that which seduces) seductive adj seductive seductor n seducer segmentar v to segment, separate into segments segmentari adj segmentary, segmental segmentation n segmentation segmento n Geom. segment Hence: segmentari; segmentar-segmentation segregar v to segregate Hence: segregation; segregative segregation n segregation segregative adj segregative seismal adj seismal, seismic seismic (séiz-) adj seismic seismo (séizmo) n earthquake, seism Hence: seismal; seismic; seismographo etc.; seismologo etc.; macroseismo etc.; microseismo etc. seismographia (-ía) seismography seismographic adj seismographic seismographo (-ógrapho) n seismograph Hence: seismographia; seismographic seismologia (-ía) n seismology seismologic adj seismologic, seismological seismologo (-ólogo) n seismologist Hence: seismologia; seismologic select- see seliger selecte adj select, choice selection n selection; selection natural Biol. natural selection selectionar v to select selective adj selective selen- n in derivatives and compounds seleno-, selen- (= moon); Selena Relig. Selene Hence: selenium &; selenita; selenite; selenographo etc. seleniato n Chem. selenate selenic adj Chem. selenic seleniose adj Chem. selenious selenita n Selenite, inhabitant of the moon selenite n Mineral. selenite selenito n Chem. selenite selenium (-lé-) n Chem. selenium Hence: seleniato; selenito; selenic; seleniose selenographia (-ía) n selenography selenographo (-ó-) n 1. selenograph; 2. selenographer Hence: selenographia seleri (sé-) n celery seliger -lig-/-lect- v to select Hence: selection-selectionar; selective; selecte sella n saddle Hence: sellero; selleria; sellar-dissellar; insellar-insellate sellar v to saddle (= to put a saddle upon) selleria (-ía) n saddlery sellero n saddler Sem npr Shem Hence: semita-antisemita-antisemitismo, antisemitic, prosemita-prosemitismo, prosemitic, semitismo, semitic sema- -ma/-mat- n in compounds sema- (= sign, signal) Hence: semaphoro etc.; sematographia etc. semantic adj semantic Hence: semantica-semanticista semantica n Philol. semantics, semasiology semanticista n semanticist, semasiologist semaphoro (-má-) n semaphore semasi- n in compounds semasi- (= signification) Hence: semasiologo etc. semasiologia (-ía) n Philol. semasiology, semantics semasiologic adj semasiological semasiologo (-ólogo) n semasiologist, semanticist Hence: semasiologia-semasiologic semat- see sema- sematographia (-ía) n sematography, sign-writing semblante n semblance, appearance semblantia n semblance, appearance; also: seeming semblar v to seem, appear; il me sembla it seems to me Hence: semblante; semblantia semeio- n in compounds semeio (= sign) Hence: semeiotic; semeiotica; semeiologia etc. semeiologia (-ía) n Med. semeiology Hence: semeiologic semeiologic adj semeiologic, semeiological semeiotic adj Med. semeiotic, semeiologic semeiotica n Med. semeiotics, semeiologic semel adv 1. once; 2. firstly semestral adj semestral (= occurring every six months) semestre n semester Hence: semestral semi- in compounds semi- (= half) Hence: semicirculo etc.; semiflosculo etc.; semicupio etc.; semifluide etc.; semipelagian etc.; semisomne etc.; sincipite etc. semibarbare adj semibarbarous, semibarbaric semibreve n Mus. semibreve semicircular adj semicircular; canales semicircular Zool. semicircular canals semicirculo (-cir-) n semicircle (1. half of a circle; 2. semicircular measuring instrument, graphometer) Hence: semicircular semicircumferentia n Geom. semicircumference semiconsonante n Phonet. semiconsonant semicupio n semicupium, sitz bath semicylindric adj semicylindric, semicylindrical semicylindro n semicylinder Hence: semicylindric semidea (-éa) n demigoddess semideo (-éo) n demigod semidiametro (-ámetro) n Math. semidiameter semidiaphane adj semidiaphanous semiduple adj semidouble (1. Liturgy; 2. Bot.) semiflosculo (-flós-) n Bot. semifloscule, semifloret Hence: semiflosculose semiflosculose adj Bot. semifloscular, semiflosculose, semiflosculous semifluide (-flú-) adj semifluid semilunar¹ adj Biol. semilunar semilunar² n Anat. semilunar (bone), lunatum semimorte adj half-dead seminal adj seminal (= pertaining to seed or semen) seminar v to sow (seeds, etc.) seminario n 1. Hort. seedbed; nursery; 2. (institution for the training of candidates for the priesthood, ministry, etc.) seminary, seminar, etc. Hence: seminarista seminarista n seminarist semination n semination seminator n sower seminatorio n seeder, sowing-machine semine n seed; also: milk, roe, spawn, semen, etc. Hence: seminario &; seminal; seminifere; seminar-semination, seminator, seminatorio, disseminar &, inseminar &, reseminar, superseminar seminifere adj seminiferous seminude adj seminude, half-naked semiofficial adj semiofficial semipelagian adj Theol. Semi-Pelagian Hence: semipelagianismo; semipelagiano semipelagianismo n Theol. Semi-Pelagianism semipelagiano n Theol. Semi-Pelagian semiprova n Law semiproof semisalvage (-aje) adj semisavage, half-savage semisomne adj semisomnous, half-asleep semita¹ n Semite semita² (sé-) n 1. path; 2. Zool. semita, fasciole Hence: semital semital adj Zool. semital semitic adj Semitic; linguas semitic Semitic languages semitismo n Semitism semitono n Mus. semitone, halftone semitransparente adj semitransparent Hence: semitransparentia semitransparentia n semitransparency semitropical adj semitropical semiuncial adj semiuncial semivive adj half-alive semivocal n semivowel semp- see semper semper (sém-) adv always Hence: semperverde etc.; sempiterne etc. semperverde¹ adj evergreen semperverde² n evergreen sempiterne adj everlasting, eternal, sempiternal sempre adv always (= semper) sen- adj in derivatives and compounds Hence: senato &; senectute; senil &; senior¹-senior² & senato n senate Hence: senator-senatorial; senatoconsulto etc. senatoconsulto n Hist. senatus consultum, senatusconsult senator n senator senatorial adj senatorial (= pertaining to a senator or senate) senectute n old age Senegal npr Senegal Hence: senegalese senegalese adj/n Senegalese senil adj senile (= belonging to old age); debilitate senil senile weakness Hence: senilitate senilitate n senility senior¹ adj senior, older senior² n 1. senior, elder; 2. lord; 3. sir; Senior Lord (= Lord God); Nostre Senior Our Lord; senior X. Mr. X. Hence: senioria; seniorial; seniora-senioretta seniora n lady; seniora X. Mrs. X. senioretta n miss; senioretta X. Miss X. senioria (-ía) n 1. Hist. seigniory; 2. lordship; also: as in “your lordship” seniorial adj Hist. seignorial sens- see sentir sensar v to sense, sensate sensate adj sensible (= possessing common sense) sensation n sensation (1. as in “a sensation of cold”; 2. as in “to create a sensation”) Hence: sensational-sensationalismo sensational adj sensational (as in “sensational revelations”) sensationalismo n sensationalism (as in “sensationalism of the yellow press”) sensibile adj I. perceptible, sensible; II. sensitive (1. that receives sense impressions; 2. highly susceptible) Hence: sensibilitate; insensibile-insensibilitate; suprasensibile sensibilitate n sensibility (1. ability to receive sense impressions; 2. sensitiveness) sensitiva n sensitive plant sensitive adj sensitive, sensory senso n I. sense (1. as in “the sense of hearing”; 2. discrimination, judgment; 3. meaning); II. direction (= way, course); senso commun common sense; perder le sensos to lose consciousness; in senso inverse in the opposite direction Hence: sensate-insensate; sensar-sensation &; sensual &; contrasenso; nonsenso etc.; multisense etc. sensorial adj sensorial sensorio n sensorium Hence: sensorial sensu- see senso sensual adj sensual (as in “sensual pleasures”) Hence: sensualismo; sensualista; sensualitate; sensualisar sensualisar v to sensualize (= to make sensual) sensualismo n sensualism (1. addiction to sensual indulgence; 2. Philos. sensationalism) sensualista n Philos. sensualist, sensationalist sensualitate n sensuality sententia n 1. Law sentence; 2. (sententious) saying, aphorism Hence: sententiose; sententiar sententiar v Law to sentence sententiose adj sententious sentiente adj sentient sentiero n path; le sentiero del virtute the path of virtue sentimental adj sentimental sentimentalismo n sentimentalism sentimentalitate n sentimentality sentimento n feeling (1. act or fact of feeling; 2. sentiment, emotion) Hence: sentimental-sentimentalismo, sentimentalitate sentir sent-/sens- v to feel (something); sentir se (ben, mal, etc.) to feel (well, ill, etc.) Hence: sentimento &; sentiente; sensibile &; sensitive-sensitiva; sensorio &; senso &; assentir &; consentir &; dissentir &; presentir &; resentir & separabile adj separable separar v to separate (= to put or keep apart) Hence: separabile-inseparabile-inseparabilitate; separation; separative; separator; separate-separatismo, separatista separate 1. pp of separar; 2. adj separate separation n separation; separation de benes separate maintenance; separation del Ecclesia e del Stato disestablishment of the Church separatismo n separatism separatista n separatist separative adj separative separator n 1. separater, one who separates; 2. separator sepe n hedge; rege del sepe wren sepsis (sép-) n Med. sepsis Hence: asepsis; antisepsis septagesime (-ésime) adj seventieth; le septagesime parte, le septagesimo the seventieth part, the seventieth septanta adj seventy septantesime (-ésime) adj seventieth; le septantesime parte, le septantesimo the seventieth part, the seventieth septe adj seven Hence: septanta-septantesime; septagesime; septime &; septentrion &; dece-septe etc.; septuple etc.; septuplicar etc.; septemviro etc. septem- see septe septembre n September septemviral adj septemviral septemvirato n septemvirate septemviro (-tém-) n Antiq. septemvir Hence: septemvirato; septemviral septen- see septe septentrion n Astron. Septentrion, the Dipper Hence: septentrional septentrional adj northern septic adj septic Hence: septicitate; aseptic-aseptico; antiseptic-antiseptico; septicemia etc.; septico septicemia (-ía) n Med. septicemia, septicaemia Hence: septicemic septicemic adj septicemic, septicaemic septicitate n septicity septico n septic septim- see septe septima (sép-) n Mus. seventh septimana n week; fin de septimana week end Hence: septimanal septimanal adj weekly septime (sép-) adj seventh Hence: septimana &; septima septu- see septe septuplar v to septuple (= to multiply by seven) septuple (sép-) adj septuple, sevenfold Hence: septupar septuplicar v to septuple sequente 1. ppr of sequer; 2. adj following, next; le die sequente the next day, the following day sequentia n sequence (1. “sequence of things, events, etc.”; 2. Eccl.) sequer sequ-/secut- v to follow Hence: sequente-sequentia; consequer &; exequer &; obsequer &; persequer &; prosequer &; subsequer & sequestrar v 1. Law to sequester; 2. to confine illegally, put under illegal restraint sequestration n 1. Law sequestration (of goods); 2. illegal confinement or restraint sequestro n 1. Law sequestration; 2. Med. sequestrum Hence: sequestrar-sequestration sequoia (-quóia) n sequoia; sequoia gigante giant sequoia, big tree; sequoia sempervivente redwood ser v to be (= esser) Hence: sera; serea ser- ser-/sert- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: serie &; asserer &; deserer &; disserer &; inserer sera (-rá) fut of ser will be, shall be (= essera) seralio n seraglio, serail Hence: caravanseralio etc. serbe adj Serb, Serbian Serbia npr Serbia serbo n Serb, Serbian Hence: Serbia; serbocroate etc.; serbe serbocroate adj Serbo-Croatian, Serbo-Croat Hence: serbocroato serbocroato n Serbo-Croatian, Serbo-Croat (1. Serbo-Croatian language; 2. native speaker of Serbo-Croatian) serea (-éa) cond of ser would be, should be (= esserea) seren adj serene Hence: serenitate; serenissimo; serenar-serenada serenada n serenade serenar v to make serene serenissimo (-íssimo) n serenissimo serenitate n serenity sergente (-j-) n Mil. sergeant serial adj serial seriar v to arrange in series, to seriate serie¹ n series; also: Elec.; in serie in series Hence: serial; seriar serie² adj serious (1. earnest; 2. as in “serious in implications”) Hence: serio-seriose serio n seriousness, earnestness seriose adj serious (1. earnest; 2. as in “serious in implications”) sermon n sermon Hence: sermonar-sermonator; sermonisar sermonar v to preach, sermonize sermonator n preacher; sermonizer sermonisar v to sermonize, harangue sero¹ n 1. whey (of milk); 2. serum; specif.: blood serum Hence: serose-serositate; serologia etc.; serotherapia etc. sero² adv late serologia (-ía) n serology serose adj serous serositate n serosity (= serous quality) serotherapia (-ía) n serotherapy serpentar v to wind, meander serpentaria n 1. Bot. serpentaria, snakeroot; 2. serpent eater, secretary bird serpente n snake, serpent; Serpente Astron. Serpent Hence: serpentaria; serpentin-serpentino; serpentar; serpentiforme etc. serpentiforme adj serpentiform serpentin adj serpentine (1. of a snake; 2. tortuous, winding) serpentino n I. serpentine (1. Ordn.; 2. Mineral.; 3. coil of a still); II. paper streamer, serpentin serper v to glide, wriggle Hence: serpigine &; serpente & serpigine n Pathol. serpigo; also: ringworm Hence: serpiginose serpiginose adj serpiginous serra n 1. saw (= tool for sawing); 2. sierra Hence: serrar-serreria, serration, serrator, serrate-serratula serramento n 1. locking (of a door, etc.); 2. (action of) fastening, tightening serrar¹ v to saw serrar² v 1. to lock (= to fasten with a lock); 2. to lock up, lock away (something); 3. to close tightly (together) Hence: serramento; serratura; disserrar serrate 1. pp of serrar; 2. adj serrate, serrated serration n (action of) sawing serrator n sawyer serratula n Bot. sawwort serratura n lock (of a door, etc.); serratura fulmine zip fastener, zipper serreria (-ía) n sawmill serva n (female) slave servage (-aje) n slavery, bondage, serfdom servar v to conserve (1. to preserve from harm; 2. to keep, retain) Hence: conservar &; observar &; preservar &; reservar & serve adj 1. subject to servitude; 2. slavish, servile Hence: servicio &; servitude; servir &; servo &; serva servibile adj serviceable, useful servicial adj serviceable, diligent, ready to be of service servicio n service (1. duties done or required; 2. helpful act or acts; 3. set of dishes, etc.); servicio militar military service; servicio divin church service, divine service Hence: servicial; disservicio serviente n 1. servant; 2. Mil. gunner servietta n napkin (= table napkin) servil adj servile (1. pertaining to slaves; 2. mean, base); imitation servil slavish, servile imitation Hence: servilismo; servilitate servilismo n servileness, servilism servilitate n servility servir v to serve; servir un persona to serve someone; servir de to serve as; servir a to be useful for; servir se de to make use of Hence: serviente; servibile; servitor; disservir; reservir servitor n 1. servant (= person employed by another); 2. waiter (= one who waits at table) servitude n 1. servitude (= slavery, bondage); 2. Law easement servo n serf, slave Hence: servage; servil & sesqui- adv in compounds sesqui- (= more by one half) Hence: sesquioxydo etc.; sesquiplano etc.; sesquialtere etc.; sesquiped- etc. sesquialtera (-ál-) n Mus. sesquialtera sesquialtere adj sesquialteral, sesquialter (= one and a half times as great as another) Hence: sesquialtera sesquioxydo (-óx-) n Chem. sesquioxide sesquiped- n in derivatives sesquiped- (= foot and a half) Hence: sesquipedal sesquipedal adj sesquipedalian, sesquipedal sesquiplano n biplane with short underplane sess- see seder sessile adj Bot. sessile session n 1. sitting; sitting down; 2. session (“session of a court, etc.”) seta n 1. bristle (= short, stiff hair of hogs, etc.); 2. silk; seta artificial rayon Hence: setasso &; seteria; seton; setacee; setifere; setose; setiforme etc. setacee adj setaceous, bristly setassar v to bolt (= to sift flour, etc. through a bolter) setasso n bolter (= sifter for bolting flour, etc.) Hence: setassar sete n thirst; haber sete to be thirsty; appaciar su sete to quench one’s thirst Hence: assetar-assetate seteria (-ría) n 1. silk factory or store; 2. silk (ware) setifere adj bristle-bearing, setiferous setiforme adj bristle-shaped, setiform seton n Surg. seton setose adj silky, silken setter A n Dogs setter sever adj severe (1. not lenient; 2. as in “severe style”) Hence: severitate; asseverar &; perseverar & severitate n severity, severeness Sèvres F npr Sèvres; sèvres Sèvres (porcelain) sex adj six Hence: sexanta-sexantesime; sexagesime &; sexte &; semestre etc.; sedece etc.; dece-sex etc. sexagesimal adj sexagesimal sexagesime (-ésime) adj sixtieth; le sexagesime parte, le sexagesimo the sixtieth part, the sixtieth Hence: sexagesimal sexanta adj sixty sexantesime (-ésime) adj sixtieth; le sexantesime parte, le sexantesimo the sixtieth part, the sixtieth sexo n sex; le sexo belle the fair sex Hence: sexual-sexualitate, asexual, bisexual etc., homosexual etc. sexta n 1. Eccl. Sext; 2. Mus. sixth sextante n sextant sexte adj sixth; le sexte parte, le sexto the sixth part, the sixth Hence: sextante; sextetto; sextuple etc.; sextuplicar etc; sexta sextetto n Mus. sextet sextu- see sexte sextuplar v to sextuple sextuple (séx-) adj sextuple, sixfold Hence: sextuplar sextuplicar v to sextuple (= to multply by six) sexu- see sexo sexual adj sexual (= pertaining to the functions of sex) sexualitate n sexuality shako n shako shampooing A n shampooing, shampoo shilling A n shilling shocking! A shocking! shogun J n shogun shophar Heb. n shofar, shophar shrapnel A n shrapnel shunt A n Elec. shunt si¹ adv 1. thus, so; 2. yes; si ... como as ... as, (not) so ... as Hence: si-nominate etc.; assi etc. si² conj if (1. supposing that; 2. whether); si non 1. if not; 2. except, unless it be Hence: sinon etc.; nisi etc.; etsi etc. si³ n 1. Mus. ti, si; 2. Mus. (the note) B sia pr subj of esser be, may be, let there be; sia ... sia ... be (it) ... or be (it) ...; whether ... or ... sialagoge adj sialagogue, sialagogic, saliva-producing Hence: sialagogo sialagogo n Med. sialagogue sialo- n in derivatives and compounds sialo-, sial- (= saliva) Hence: sialagoge etc. ... Siam npr Siam Hence: siamese siamese adj/n Siamese; catto siamese Siamese cat; geminos siamese Siamese twins sibilante¹ 1. ppr of sibilar; 2. adj sibilant sibilante² n Phonet. sibilant sibilar v 1. to whistle; 2. to hiss, sibilate sibilation n sibilation sibilator n whistler (= one who whistles) sibilo (sí-) n I. whistle (1. whistling; 2. instrument for whistling); II. hiss, hissing Hence: sibilar-sibilante, sibilation, sibilator Sibiria npr Siberia Hence: sibirian-sibiriano; sibiric sibirian adj Siberian sibiriano n Siberian sibiric adj Siberian; Sibiric; abiete sibiric Siberian fir sibylla n and Rom. Mythol. sibyl Hence: sibyllin sibyllin adj sibylline; libros sibyllin Sibylline Books sic¹ adj dry; vino sic dry wine Hence: siccitate; siccar-sicca, siccante, siccative, siccatorio, desiccar &; exsiccar & sic² adv 1. thus, so; 2. yes (= si) Hence: sicut etc. sicc- see sic sicca n shelf, sandbank siccante 1. ppr of siccar; 2. adj drying; papiro siccante blotting paper, blotter siccar v to dry (1. to make dry; 2. to become dry) siccative adj siccative siccatorio n drying-place, drying-room, drying-loft, etc. siccitate n 1. dryness; 2. drought, drouth Sicilia npr Sicily Hence: sicilian-siciliano, siciliana sicilian adj Sicilian; Vesperas Sicilian Hist. Sicilian Vespers siciliana n Dancing Siciliana siciliano n Sicilian sicut (sí-) adv so as, just as, as sider- n in derivatives and compounds Hence: sideral; siderar &; considerar &; desiderar &; siderostato etc. -sider see seder sideral adj Astron. sidereal siderar v to strike (by lightning) Hence: sideration sideration n sudden stroke (of apoplexy); sudden paralysis siderite n Mineral. siderite (= native ferrous carbonate) sidero- n in derivatives and compounds sidero-, sider- (= iron) Hence: siderite; siderographia etc.; siderolitho etc.; sideroscopio etc.; siderurgia etc. siderographia (-ía) n siderography siderolitho (-ólito) n siderolite sideroscopio n sideroscope siderostato (-ó-) n siderostat siderurgia (-ía) n metallurgy or working of iron, siderurgy Hence: siderurgic siderurgic adj iron (as in “iron ore”), siderurgical siesta n siesta sigillar v to seal (1. as in “to seal a deed”; 2. to fasten, make fast; 3. as in “this sealed his fate”) sigillator v sealer sigillo n seal (1. instrument for sealing; 2. impression made by a seal); also: signet Hence: sigillar-sigillator, dissigillar signal n signal Hence: signalar-signalamento, signalator, signalate signalamento n (act of) signaling signalar v 1. to signal (= to make known by a signal or signals); 2. to signalize (= to make notable); 3. to point (out); signalar se to distinguish oneself, make oneself notable signalate 1. pp of signalar; 2. adj remarkable, signal signalator n signaler signar v to sign (= to affix one’s name to); signar se to cross oneself signator n signer signatura n signature (1. act of signing one’s name; 2. Print.) significante 1. ppr of significar; 2. adj significant significantia n significance (= meaning, import) significar v to signify (1. to make known, intimate; 2. to mean); iste significa nihil that does not mean anything Hence: significante-significantia, insignificante-insignificantia; signification; significative; significator; significato signification n signification (1. act of signifying or making known; 2. meaning) significative adj significant, significative; cifra significative significant figure significato n meaning, significate significator n signifier; attrib. signifying, significant signo n sign (1. symbol, mark; 2. indication; 3. gesture, motion); facer signo to motion; also: to beckon; signo de exclamation, de interrogation exclamation, question mark Hence: signal &; signar-signator, signatura; assignar &; consignar &; contrasignar &; designar &; resignar &; significar &; insigne & silente adj silent (1. quiet, noiseless; 2. saying little or nothing) Hence: silentio-silentiario, silentiose, silentiar-silentiator silentiar v to silence silentiario n Relig. silentiary silentiator n Technol. silencer silentio n silence (1. noiselessness; 2. forbearance from speech) silentiose adj silent (1. quiet, noiseless; 2. saying little or nothing) Silesia npr Silesia; Alte (Basse) Silesia Upper (Lower) Silesia Hence: silesian-silesiano silesian adj Silesian; Silesia silesiano n Silesian silhouettar v to silhouette (= to show, represent, etc., in silhouette) silhouette F n silhouette Hence: silhouettar silic- see siliqua silicato n silicate silice (sí-) n 1. flint; 2. silex, silica Hence: silicato-tungstosilicato etc.; silicium; silicosis; silicee; silicic; silicificar-silicification; silicifluoric etc. silicee adj siliceous silicic adj silicic; acido silicic silicic acid silicificar v to silicify (= to convert into silica) silicification n silicification silicifluoric (-óric) adj silicifluoric silicium (-lí-) n silicon, silicium silicosis (-ósis) n Pathol. silicosis silicula n Bot. silicle, silicula siliculose adj Bot. siliculose siliqua (sí-) n Bot. pod; silique Hence: silicula-siliculose; siliquifere; siliquose siliquifere adj pod-bearing; siliquiferous siliquose adj Bot. siliquose silo H n silo siluro n 1. Zool. silurus, sheatfish; 2. Zool. Silurus silva n wood, forest; grove Hence: silvan-silvanite, transsilvan-transsilvano, Transsilvania, Pennsylvania etc., Silvano; silvatic; silvestre; silvose; silvicultor etc.; silvicultura etc. silvan adj sylvan silvanite n Mineral. sylvanite Silvano npr Mythol. Silvanus silvatic adj forest, sylvatic silvestre adj forest, wood silvicultor n forester, silviculturist silvicultura n forestry, silviculture silvose adj wooded sim- in compounds Hence: simple etc.; simplice etc. simia n monkey, ape Hence: simian; simieria; simiesc; simiar simian adj simian simiar v to ape simieria (-ía) n monkey business, monkeyshine simiesc adj simian similabile adj similar similante n semblance, appearance similantia n semblance (1. resemblance, similarity; 2. image, likeness) similar¹ adj similar Hence: similaritate similar² v 1. to resemble; 2. to seem, appear Hence: similante-similantia, verosimilante etc.; similabile; assimilar &; dissimilar &; resimilar & similaritate n similarity similauro n similor, imitation gold simile¹ adj like, resembling, similar Hence: similitude; similar¹ &; simular &; similar² &; dissimile &; similauro etc.; facsimile etc.; verisimile etc.; simul simile² n Rhet. simile similitude n 1. likeness, resemblance, similitude; 2. Rhet. simile; similitude (de triangulos) similarity (of triangles) Simon nprm Simon; Simon le Mago Simon Magus Hence: simonia-simonista, simonisar simonia (-ía) n simony simonisar v to practice simony simonista n simonist (= one practicing simony) simple adj simple (1. not double or manifold; 2. not complicated) Hence: simplismo; simplificar-simplificabile, simplification, simplificator simplice (sím-) adj simple (1. not double, not manifold; 2. not complicated) Hence: simplicitate simplices (sím-) npl simples, medicinal herbs simplicitate n simplicity simplificabile adj capable of being simplified simplificar v to simplify simplification n simplification simplificator n simplifier simplismo n oversimplification, simplism simul (sí-) adv at once, at the same time, together Hence: simultanee &; insimul simul- see simile simulacro n simulacrum (1. image; 2. mock appearance, sham) simular v to simulate (= to feign) Hence: simulacro; simulation; simulator; simulate; dissimular & simulate 1. pp of simular; 2. adj simulate simulation n simulation simulator n simulator simultanee adj simultaneous Hence: simultaneitate simultaneitate n simultaneity sin prep without Hence: sinecura etc. Sin-¹ npr in compounds Sin-, Sino- (= China) Hence: sinologo etc.; sino-japonese etc. sin-² -sin-/sit- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: site; sito &; desin- & sin-³ see semi- Sinai npr Sinai; le monte Sinai Mount Sinai; le peninsula del Sinai Sinai Peninsula sincer adj sincere (1. honest; 2. frank; 3. real, true) Hence: sinceritate; insincer-insinceritate sinceritate n sincerity sincipital adj Anat. sincipital sincipite (-cíp-) n Anat. sinciput Hence: sincipital sinecura n sinecure Hence: sinecurismo, sinecurista sinecurismo n sinecurism sinecurista n sinecurist sine die L sine die sine qua non L sine qua non singular adj singular (1. relating to a single person or thing; 2. unusual, uncommon, strange, etc.); (numero) singular Gram. singular (number) singularisar v to singularize, make distinct singularitate n singularity singule adj single, separate, alone Hence: singular-singularitate, singularisar singultar v 1. to sob; 2. to hiccup singulto n 1. sob; 2. hiccup, hiccough, singultus Hence: singultar sinistre adj 1. left (= not right); 2. sinister (= threatening, evil) Hence: sinistromane etc.; sinistrorse etc.; sinistrogyr etc. sinistrogyr adj sinistrogyrate sinistromane adj left-handed (using the left hand more easily than the right) sinistrorse adj Bot. sinistrorse sinn fein Ir. n Sinn Fein sino n 1. bosom; 2. womb; 3. Anat. sinus; 4. Math. sine; sinos breasts; in le sino del familia in the bosom of the family Hence: sinuate; sinuose-sinuositate; insinuar & sinojaponese adj Sino-Japanese sinologia (-ía) n Sinology sinologo (-ólogo) n Sinologue, Sinologist Hence: sinologia si-nominate adj so-called sinon conj otherwise, else; except, save, if not, unless (= si non) sinu- see sino sinuate adj Bot. sinuate, sinuated sinuose adj sinuous sinuositate n sinuosity sinus (si-) n 1. Math. sine; 2. Anat. sinus Hence: sinusitis; sinusoide-sinusoital; cosinus sinusitis (-ítis) n Pathol. sinusitis, sinus trouble sinusoidal adj Math. sinusoidal sinusoide n Math. sinusoid Sion (sí-) npr Zion (1. hill near Jerusalem; 2. Jerusalem; 3. the Church) Hence: sionismo; sionista; sionita sionismo n Zionism sionista n Zionist; also: attrib. sionita n Hist. Ronsdorfer, Zionite siphon n siphon (1. bent tube for transferring a liquid; 2. siphon bottle; 3. Zool.) Hence: siphonostome etc.; siphonophoro etc. siphonophoro (-nó-) n Zool. siphonophore siphonostome (-nó-) adj Zoo.] siphonostomatous, siphonostomous -sipide see sapide -sipiente see sapiente sirena n siren (1. Mythol.; 2. as in “the ship’s siren”) Hence: sirenie-sirenios; lepidosirena etc. sirenie adj sirenian, siren, sirenical sirenios npl Zool. Sirenia sirocco n sirocco sirop n syrup Hence: siropose siropose adj syrupy -sister v in compounds Hence: assister &; consister &; desister &; exister &; insister &; persister &; resister &; subsister & sistro n Antiq. sistrum sit- see sin- site adj situated, placed sito n site Hence: situar-situation sito- n in compounds sito-, sit- (= food) Hence: parasite &; sitomania etc. sitomania (-ía) n Psychol. sitomania sitophobia (-ía) n Psychol. sitophobia situ- see sito situar v to situate; to place, locate situation n I. situation (1. location, place; 2. condition, circumstance); II. posture; also: position, attitude (of the body) situla (sí-) n buckct, pail Hence: situlata situlata n bucketful, pailful sive conj or if, or; sive ... sive ... if ... or if skeletic adj I. Anat. skeletal; II. skeleton (1. as in “skeleton crew”; 2. emaciated) skeleto (ské-) n skeleton (1. Anat.; 2. framework (of a house, ship, etc.); 3. outline, sketch) Hence: skeletic; skeletologia etc.; endoskeleto etc. skeletologia (-ía) n skeletology ski Nor. n ski Hence: skiar-skiator skiar v to ski skiator n skier skunk A n skunk (1. Zool.; 2. fur of the skunk) slave adj Slav, Slavic, Slavonic; linguas slave Slavonic languages Hence: slavo-slavismo, slavista, slavon &, slavophile etc., panslavismo etc., balto-slavo etc.; yugoslave etc. slavismo n 1. Slavicism; 2. Panslavism slavista n Slavist slavo n Slav slavon adj Slavonian, Slavonic Hence: slavono-Slavonia Slavonia npr Slavonia slavono n 1. Slavonian (= inhabitant of Slavonia); 2. Slavonic (language) slavophile adj Slavophile Hence: slavophilo slavophilo (-ó-) n Slavophile sleeping-car A n R.R. sleeping car slitta n drag, dray, road sledge; also: sled, sleigh slogan A n slogan sloop A n Naut. sloop slovac adj Slovak Hence: Slovachia; slovaco; checoslovac etc. slovach- see slovac Slovachia (-ákia) npr Slovakia slovaco n Slovak sloven adj Slovene, Slovenian Hence: Slovenia; sloveno Slovenia npr Slovenia sloveno n 1. Slovene; 2. Slovenian smalt n enamel Hence: smaltar smaltar v 1. to enamel; 2. to glaze (as in to “glaze earthenware”) smaragdin adj emerald, smaragdine smaragdite n Mineral. smaragdite smaragdo n emerald, smaragd Hence: smaragdite; smaragdin smerilio n emery Hence: papiro-smerilio etc. -smo see -ismo smoking A n tuxedo, dinner jacket or coat snob A n snob Hence: snobismo snobismo n snobbishness so pr 1me pers sing of esser (I) am (= (io) es) so- v in compounds so-, sozo- (= to save) Hence: creosoto etc. sobrie adj sober (= temperate, not given to excesses or extremes) Hence: sobrietate; insobrie-insobrietate sobrietate n soberness, sobriety, temperateness socco n & Rom. Theat. sock Hence: socculo socculo n socle, pedestal, stand sociabile adj sociable Hence: sociabilitate, insociabile-insociabilitate sociabilitate n sociability social adj 1. social (= pertaining to human society); 2. pertaining to a commercial society; ration social name (of a firm); capital social registered capital, joint stock; anno social fiscal year of a firm Hence: socialismo; socialista; socialisar &; antisocial socialisar v to socialize Hence: socialisation socialisation n socialization socialismo n socialism socialista¹ n socialist socialista² adj socialist, socialistic sociar v to join or unite (one thing with another) Hence: sociabile &; associar &; consociar &; dissociar & societate n society; le Societate del Nationes the League of Nations; societate per actiones joint-stock company; societate de succursos mutual mutual benefit society; societate in commandita sleeping partnership; joco de societate parlor game; societate anonyme corporation (= incorporated company) socio n partner, associate Hence: societate; social &; sociar &; sociologo etc. sociologia (-ía) n sociology sociologic adj sociologic, sociologica sociologo (-ólogo) n sociologist Hence: sociologia; sociologic Socrates (só-) npr Socrates Hence: socratic; socratico socratic adj Socratic socratico n Socratic soda n soda (1. sodium oxide; 2. as in “washing soda”, “baking soda”, “caustic soda”; 3. soda water) Hence: sodium sodium (só-) n sodium Sodoma (só-) npr Sodom Hence: sodomia; sodomita-sodomitic sodomia (-mía) n sodomy sodomita n 1. Sodomite (= inhabitant of Sodom); 2. sodomite (= one guilty of sodomy) sodomitic adj Sodomitic sofa n sofa soirée F n (evening) party soja (sóya) n Bot. soy, soybean, soya sojornar v to stay, sojourn Hence: sojorno sojorno n stay, sojourn sol¹ n 1. Mus. sol; 2. Mus. (the note) G Hence: solmisar etc. sol² n sun (1. the heavenly body “sun”; 2. sunlight, sunshine); il face sol the sun is shining, it is sunny; prender le sol to take a sun bath, to bask in the sun; colpo de sol sunstroke Hence: solano &; solar; solario; insolar &; solstitio etc.; parasol etc.; tornasol etc. sol³ adj sole (1. without companions, alone; 2. only); mi sol preoccupation my only preoccupation; viver sol to live alone; sentir se sol to feel lonesome, lonely Hence: solitate-solitari &; solitude; desolar &; solipede etc.; soliloquio etc.; solo¹-solista solanaceas npl Bot. Solanaceae solanacee adj solanaceous solano n Bot. nightshade Hence: solanacee-solanaceas solar adj solar -solar v in compounds Hence: consolar & solario n solarium soldar¹ v to have in (one’s) pay soldar² v 1. to solder (= to join by solder); 2. to weld (as in “to weld pieces of metal”) Hence: soldator; soldatura; dissoldar soldatesc adj 1. soldierly; 2. barrack-room (as in “barrack-room language”) soldatesca n 1. soldiery; 2. undisciplined troops soldato n soldier Hence: soldatesc-soldatesca soldator n 1. solderer; 2. welder soldatura n 1. (act of) soldering; 2. solder; 3. (act of) welding soldo n 1. Fin. sou; 2. (soldier’s) pay Hence: soldar-soldato & solea n 1. sole (of a shoe, etc.); 2. Zool. sole Hence: solear solear v to sole (= to furnish with a sole) solemne adj solemn Hence: solemnitate; solemnisar-solemnisation solemnisar v to solemnize (= to render solemn by ceremony or due formality) solemnisation n solemnization solemnitate n solemnity (1. state or quality of being solemn; 2. solemn observance) soler v to be wont do (do), have the custom of (doing) Hence: solite-insolite; insolente &; obsolescer & solfeggiar (-fedjár) v Mus. to sol-fa, practice solfeggios solfeggio I n Mus. solfeggio (= exercise in scales, using sol-fa syllables) Hence: solfeggiar soli- see solide solidar v to make solid or firm solidari adj solidary Hence: solidaritate; solidarisar solidarisar v to render jointly liable or responsible; solidarisar se to make common cause solidaritate n solidarity solide (só-) adj solid (1. not liquid, fluid, or gaseous; 2. firmly or strongly built; 3. of sound, sterling character) Hence: soliditate; solidari &; solidar-consolidar &; solidificar-solidification solidificar v to solidify (= to make solid) solidification n solidification soliditate n solidity (1. state of being not liquid, fluid, or gaseous; 2. state of being firmly or strongly built; 3. moral, mental, or financial soundness) soliloquio n soliloquy solipede¹ (-í-) adj Zool. soliped solipede² (-í-) n Zool. soliped solista n soloist solitari adj solitary Hence: solitario solitario n I. solitary; II. solitaire (1. diamond set by itself; 2. card game played by one person) solitate n loneliness, solitude solite (só-) adj wonted, accustomed; also: wont solitude n solitude (1. loneliness; 2. lonely place) sollicitante n solicitant, petitioner sollicitar v 1. to solicit (= to entreat); 2. to apply for (as in “to apply for a position”) sollicitation n 1. solicitation (= entreaty); 2. application (“application for a position, etc.”) sollicitator n 1. solicitor (= person who entreats); 2. applicant sollicite (-lí-) adj solicitous (= concerned) Hence: sollicitude; sollicitar-sollicitante, sollicitation, sollicitator sollicitude n solicitude solmente adv only, merely; non solmente ... sed etiam not only ... but also solmisar v Mus. to sol-fa, practice solfeggios Hence: solmisation solmisation n Mus. solmization (1. sol-fa notation; 2. solfeggio) solo¹ n solo solo² n 1. soil, earth; 2. floor (= “the floor of a room”) Hence: solea & solstitial adj solstitial solstitio n Astron. solstice Hence: solstitial solu- see solver solubile adj soluble (1. that can be dissolved; 2. that can be solved) solubilitate n solubility (1. capacity of being dissolved; 2. capacity of being solved) solut- see solver solute adj 1. solved; 2. dissolved solution n solution (1. act of dissolving; 2. liquid in which a substance has been dissolved; 3. act of solving; 4. as in “to find the solution of the problem”) solvente¹ adj solvent (1. able to dissolve; 2. Com.) solvente² n Chem. solvent solventia n Com. solvency solver solv-/solut- v to resolve, dissolve; also: to solve Hence: solvente-solventia, insolvente-insolventia; solubile-solubilitate, insolubile-insolubilitate; solution; solute; absolver &; dissolver &; resolver & soma¹ -ma/-mat- n Biol. soma Hence: somatic; somatologia etc.; chromosoma etc. soma² n Relig. soma somatic adj somatic somatologia (-ía) n somatology Hence: somatologic somatologic adj somatologic somnambule adj somnambulistic Hence: somnambulismo; somnambulo somnambulismo n somnambulism, noctambulism somnambulo (-ám-) n sleepwalker, somnambulist somnifere adj soporific, somniferous somnifero (-ní-) n sleeping tablet, soporific somniloque (-ní-) adj somniloquous Hence: somniloquista somniloquio n somniloquy somniloquista n somniloquist somno n sleep; haber somno to be sleepy; morbo del somno sleeping sickness Hence: somnifere-somnifero; somnolente &; insomne &; somniloquio etc.; somniloque etc.; semisomne etc. somnolente adj somnolent, sleepy, drowsy Hence: somnolentia somnolentia n somnolence, sleepiness, drowsiness somos (só-) pr 1me pers pl of esser (we) are (= (nos) es) son pr pl of esser are (= (nos, vos, illes, illas, illos) es) sonalia n cattle bell sonante 1. ppr of sonar; 2. adj sonant; also: Phonet. sonar v I. to sound (1. to make a sound; also: to strike, ring, toll; 2. to cause to sound; also: to ring); II. to play (an instrument) Hence: sonalia; sonante-altisonante etc.; malsonante etc.; sonator; sonata &; assonar &; consonar &; dissonar &; resonar sonata n sonata Hence: sonatina sonatina n sonatina sonator n 1. sounder (= one who or that which sounds); 2. player (of an instrument) sonda n 1. Naut. lead, plummet; 2. Surg. sound, probe; 3. Mining borer, drill Hence: sondar-sondage, sondator sondage (-aje) n I. sounding (1. Naut.; 2. probing; 3. Surg.); II. Mining boring, drilling; turre de sondage derrick (as in “oil derrick”) sondar v I. to sound (1. Naut.; 2. to probe; 3. Surg.); II. Mining to bore, drill sondator n 1. Naut. leadsman; 2. Naut. sounder, sounding apparatus; 3. Mining borer, driller sonettar v to compose sonnets sonettero n sonneteer sonetto n sonnet Hence: sonettero; sonettar soniar v to dream soniator n dreamer sonio n dream Hence: soniar-soniator sono n sound (as in “the sound of a bell”) Hence: sonetto &; sonar &; dissone; sonometro etc.; undisone etc.; altisone etc.; multisone etc.; unisone etc.; horrisone etc. sonometro (-nó-) n sonometer (= soundmeasuring instrument) sonor adj sonorous, resonant Hence: sonoritate sonoritate n sonority soph- adj in derivatives and compounds soph- (= wise, learned) Hence: sophia-sophic; sophis--sophismo, sophista-sophistic-sophistica, sophisticar-sophistication; philosopho etc.; theosophia etc.; gymnosophista etc. sophia¹ (-ía) n sophia, wisdom Sophia² (-ía) nprf Sophia sophic adj sophic sophis- v in derivatives sophismo n sophism sophista n 1. Philos. Sophist; 2. sophist; also: attrib. sophistic adj sophistic sophistica n 1. sophistics 2. sophistry sophisticar v to sophisticate (= to falsify, pervert, adulterate etc.) sophistication n sophistication (= falsifying, falsification, adulteration) Sophocles (só-) npr Sophocles sopir v to put to sleep; also: to lull, quiet, etc. Hence: sopor & sopor n sopor, profound sleep Hence: soporifere; soporific-soporifico; soporose soporifere adj soporific, soporiferous soporific adj soporific, soporiferous soporifico n soporific, sleeping tablet soporose adj soporific (as in “soporific symptoms”) sopranista n sopranist soprano I n soprano Hence: sopranista sorber sorb-/sorpt- v to sup, sip; to drink down, swallow Hence: absorber &; resorber &; sanguisorba etc. soror n sister; also: Eccl.; soror affin sister-in-law Hence: sororastra; sororal sororal adj sisterly sororastra n stepsister sorta n sort (= kind, class); de sorta que so that Hence: assortir & sorte n 1. lot, destiny; 2. chance, luck; tirar al sorte to draw lots Hence: consorte; sortilegio etc. sortilegio n (piece of) sorcery; also: spell, charm sortir v to go or come out Hence: sortita; resortir sortita n 1. Mil. sortie, sally; 2. Clothing wrap, robe, etc.; sortita de banio bathrobe S O S A n Naut. S O S Sosia npr sosia; sosia (someone’s) double sottana n cassock soufflé F n soufflé soup- see souper soupar v to sup, have supper souper F n supper Hence: soupar souvenir F n souvenir sovente adv repeatedly, frequently, often; from time to time (= subinde) soveran adj sovereign (1. supreme; 2. possessing supreme power); remedio soveran sovereign remedy Hence: soveranitate; soverano soveranitate n sovereignty soverano n sovereign (1. monarch; 2. gold coin in Great Britain) soviet R n soviet Hence: sovietismo; sovietista; sovietic; sovietisar; sovietisation sovietic adj soviet, sovietic; Union del Republicas Sovietic Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, Soviet Union sovietisar v to sovietize sovietisation n sovietization sovietismo n sovietism sovietista n sovietist spada n 1. sword; 2. Cards spade; pisce spada swordfish Hence: spadero; spadon spadero n swordmaker, swordsmith spadon n (large) sword spaghetti I npl spaghetti spalier n trellis, espalier sparadrapo n adhesive plaster, sticking plaster sparger sparg-/spars-;-sperg-/-spers- v to sprinkle Hence: sparse; spargitor; asperger &; disperger & spargitor n sprinkler sparniar v I. to spare (1. to show mercy to; 2. to protect from, save); II. to save (as in “to save money, time, etc.”) Hence: sparnio sparnio n saving; thrift; sparnios savings spars- see sparger sparse adj sparse Sparta npr Sparta Hence: spartan-spartano spartan adj Spartan spartano n Spartan spasmo n Med. spasm Hence: spasmodic-antispasmodic spasmodic adj Med. spasmodic spastic adj Med. spastic spatha n Bot. spathe Hence: spathacee spathacee adj Bot. spathaceous spatial adj spatial spatiamento n (act of) spacing spatiar v to space spatio n space Hence: spatial; spatiose-spatiositate; spatiar-spatiamento spatiose adj spacious spatiositate n spaciousness spatula (spá-) n 1. Anat. shoulder; 2. spatula; 3. Zool. spoonbill spec- spec-/spect-;-spic-/-spect- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: perspicace &; conspicue &; perspicue &; spectar &; aspic- &; circumspic- &; despicer &; inspicer &; introspicer &; perspicer &; prospicer &; respicer &; retrospic- &; suspic- &; frontispicio etc. special adj special, especial Hence: specialista; specialitate; specialisar-specialisation specialisar v to specialize; specialisar se to specialize (in a certain field) specialisation n specialization specialista n specialist specialitate n specialty, speciality specie¹ n I. species (1. kind, sort; 2. group, class; especially: Zool.; 3. Eccl.); II. specie; in specie in specie Hence: special &; specific &; speciose &; specificar &; subspecie specie² n spice; pan de specie ginger bread, spice cake Hence: speciero; specieria specieria (-ía) n 1. groceries (collectively); 2. grocery (store) speciero n grocer specific adj specific (1. special, definite; 2. Zool.); peso specific specific gravity; remedio specific specific remedy Hence: specificitate specificar v to specify Hence: specification specification n specification (= act of specifying) specificitate n specificity, specificness specimen L n specimen speciose adj specious Hence: speciositate speciositate n speciousness spect- see spec- spectaculo n I. spectacle (1. sight; 2. public show or display); II. Theat. play, show spectar v to look at Hence: spectaculo; spectator spectator n spectator spectral adj spectral (1. ghostly; 2. pertaining to the spectrum); analyse spectral spectral colors spectro n 1. ghost, specter; 2. spectrum Hence: spectral; spectroscopio etc. spectroscopia (-ía) n spectroscopy spectroscopic adj spectroscopic spectroscopio n spectroscope Hence: spectroscopia; spectroscopista; spectroscopic spectroscopista n spectroscopist specular¹ adj specular; also: Med. specular² v to speculate (1. to engage in thought or reflection; 2. Com.); specular super 1. to speculate on or about; 2. to speculate in Hence: speculation; speculative; speculator speculation n speculation (1. thought, reflection; 2. Com.) speculative adj speculative (1. pertaining to thought or reflection; 2. involving risks) speculator n speculator speculo (spé-) n mirror; also: speculum Hence: specular¹; specular² & speech A n speech (= public talk) sperabile adj to be hoped (for) sperantia n hope; fundar su sperantia super to found one’s hopes on; plen de sperantia full of hope, hopeful sperantiose adj hopeful (= full of hope) sperar v to hope (for) Hence: spero; sperantia-sperantiose; sperabile-insperabile; insperate; desperar & -sperger see sparger sperma -ma/-mat- n sperm Hence: spermatic; spermatozoon etc.; spermophilo etc.; endosperma etc.; angiosperme etc. spermaceti n spermaceti spermat- see sperma spermatic adj spermatic spermatozoon (-zó-) n Zool. spermatozoon spermophilo (-mó-) n gopher, spermophile spero n hope sphera n sphere (1. Astron.; 2. as in “sphere of action”); sphera celeste celestial sphere; sphera armillar armillary sphere Hence: spheric-sphericitate; spheroide-spheroidal; spherometro etc.; atmosphera etc.; stratosphera etc.; planispherio etc.; hemispherio etc. spheric adj spherical sphericitate n sphericity spheroidal adj spheroidal spheroide n spheroid spherometro (-ómetro) n Phys. spherometer sphinge n sphinx (1. Archaeol.; 2. Entom.) spia n spy Hence: spiar spiar v to spy, spy upon -spic- see spec- spica n ear (of grain), spike Hence: spicula-spiculate; spicate; spicifere; spicar; spiciforme etc.; spicilegio etc.; spicanardo etc. spicanardo n spikenard spicar v to ear (= to form, be formed, into ears or spikes) spicate adj spiky, eared, spicate spicifere adj Bot. spiciferous, bearing ears (of grain) spiciforme adj spiciform, ear-shaped spicilegio n gleaning; gleanings; specif.: spicilege (= collection, anthology) spicula n Bot. spikelet, spicule spiculate adj Bot. spiculate spina n 1. spine, thorn; 2. fishbone; spina (dorsal) spine, backbone; esser super le spinas to be on thorns, on pins and needles Hence: spinello; spineto; spinula; spinal-cerebro-spinal etc.; spinifere; spinose-spinositate; porcospino etc.; spino spinace n spinach Hence: spinacia spinacia n spinach spinal adj Anat. spinal spinello n Mineral. spinel (ruby) spineto n thicket of thorns; brambles spinetta n Mus. spinet spinifere adj spiniferous spino n thorn, thornbush; bramble; spino albe, spino blanc hawthorn spinose adj thorny (1. full of thorns; 2. as in “a thorny question”) spinositate n thorniness spinula n pin (for fastening together parts of clothing, etc.); spinula de securitate safety pin spion n spy Hence: spionar-spionage-contraspionage spionage (-aje) n spying, espionage spionar v to spy spira n 1. whorl (of a spiral); 2. Geom. spiral; also: coil, etc. Hence: spiral; spiroide-spiroidal; spirocheta etc. spiral¹ adj spiral spiral² n 1. spiral; 2. hairspring spirante adj/n Phonet. spirant spirar v to breathe (= to respire; also: to be alive) Hence: spirante; spiration; aspirar &; conspirar &; expirar &; inspirar &; respirar &; suspirar &; transpirar &; spirometro etc. spiration n Theol. spiration spiritismo n spiritualism, spiritism spiritista n spiritualist, spiritist spiritistic adj spiritistic spirito (spí-) n spirit (1. as in “spirit of ammonia”; 2. “spirit as opposed to body or matter”; 3. as in “to believe in spirits”; also: sprite); Spirito Sancte Holy Ghost; spirito maligne evil spirit; spirito forte freethinker; spirito de corpore esprit de corps Hence: spiritual-spiritualismo, spiritualista, spiritualitate, spiritualisar-spiritualisation; spirituose-spirituositate; spiritismo; spiritista-spiritistic spiritu- see spirito spiritual adj spiritual (1. pertaining to spirit, mind, intellect; 2. devoid of body, incorporeal) spiritualisar v spiritualize (= to render spiritual) spiritualisation n spiritualization spiritualismo n Relig. spiritualism spiritualista n Relig. spiritualist spiritualitate n spirituality (1. incorporeal quality or state; 2. spiritual-mindedness) spirituose adj 1. spirited (= full of spirit); 2. spirituous (= alcoholic) spirituositate n 1. spiritedness; spirituousness, spirituosity spirocheta n Bacteriol. spirochete spiroidal adj spiroid, spiroidal spiroide adj spiroid, spiroidal spirometria (-ía) n spirometry spirometric adj spirometric spirometro (-ómetro) n spirometer Hence: spirometria; spirometric spissar v to thicken (= to make thicker or denser) spisse adj thick (1. as in “a thick board”, “two inches thick”; 2. dense) Hence: spissitate; spissor; spissar-inspissar-inspissation spissitate n thickness (1. as in “thickness of a board”; 2. density) spissor n thickness (1. as in “thickness of a board”; 2. density) splen n Anat. spleen, milt Hence: splenitis; splenic; asplenio; splenologia etc.; splenopathia etc. splendente 1. ppr of splender; 2. adj splendent splender v to shine, be resplendent Hence: splendide; splendor; splendente; resplender & splendide adj 1. bright, resplendent; 2. splendid splendor n splendor splenic adj Anat. splenic splenitis (-ítis) n Med. splenitis splenologia (-ía) n splenology splenopathia (-ía) n splenopathy spolia n 1. slough, cast skin (of a serpent etc.); 2. spoil, booty; spolias spoils, loot Hence: spoliar-spoliamento, spoliation, spoliator; despoliar & spoliamento n 1. casting (of the skin of a serpent, etc.); 2. despoiling, stripping spoliar v 1. to skin, remove the skin (of an animal); 2. to despoil, strip; spoliar se to cast off the skin spoliation n spoliation, looting spoliator n spoliator, looter spond- see spondeo spondaic (-áic) adj Pros. spondaic, spondaical spondeo (-éo) n Pros. spondee Hence: spondaic sponder spond-/spons- v 1. to promise (solemnly); 2. to pledge; also: to bet Hence: sponsion; spons- &; responder & spongia n sponge Hence: spongite; spongiose-spongiositate; spongiar spongiar v to sponge (= to cleanse or wipe with a sponge) spongiose adj spongy (= of the nature of a sponge) spongiositate n sponginess spongite n Mineral. spongite spons-¹ adj in derivatives Hence: sponsar-sponsate; sponso-sponsal, sponsalias; sponsa spons-² see also: sponder sponsa n 1. newly wed; also: bride; 2. wife; also: spouse sponsal adj nuptial, matrimonial sponsalias npl wedding ceremony, espousals sponsar v 1. to marry (= to take in marriage); 2. to espouse (a cause, etc.); sponsar se to marry (= to get married) sponsate 1. pp of sponsar; 2. adj married sponsion n bet; facer un sponsion to make a bet, bet sponso n 1. newly wed; also: bridegroom; 2. husband; also: spouse; le sponsos the married couple, husband and wife spontanee adj spontaneous; generation spontanee spontaneous generation; combustion spontanee spontaneous combustion spontaneitate n spontaneity, spontaneousness sponte adv voluntarily, willingly Hence: spontanee-spontaneitate spora n spore Hence: sporidio; sporangio etc.; zoospora etc. sporadic adj sporadic Hence: sporadicitate sporadicitate n sporadicalness sporangio n Bot. sporangium sporidio n Bot. sporidium sporon n spur (1. “rider’s spur”; 2. stimulus; 3. spine on a cock’s leg; 4. Bot.) Hence: sporonero; sporonar-sporonamento sporonamento n (act of) spurring sporonar v to spur (1. to prick with spurs; 2. to incite, stimulate) sporonero n spurrier sport A n sport (= physical exercise) Hence: sportive sportive adj sport (as in “sport clothes”) sportsman A n sportsman sportswoman A n sportswoman sposa n 1. newlywed; also: bride; 2. wife; also: spouse sposalias npl wedding ceremony, espousals sposar v 1. to marry (= to take in marriage); 2. to espouse (a cause, etc.); sposar se to marry (= to get married) sposate 1. pp of sposar; 2. adj married sposo n 1. newlywed; also: bridegroom; 2. husband; also: spouse; le sposos the married couple, husband and wife Hence: sposalias; sposar-sposate, resposar; sposa S.P.Q.R L S.P.Q.R. (= senatus populusque romanus) spuer spu-/sput- v to spit; also: to spew Hence: sputo-sputiera, sputar-sputation; conspuer; exspuer-exspuition spuma n foam, froth Hence: spumifere; spumose-spumositate; spumar spumar v to foam, froth (= to form or gather foam or froth), to spume spumifere adj spumiferous, foamy spumose adj foamy, foaming spumositate n foaminess sput- see spuer sputar v to spit, expectorate sputation n spitting, expectoration sputiera n spittoon, cuspidor sputo n spit, spittle; also: sputum squaliforme adj Zool. squaliform squalo n Ichthyol. Squalus; also: shark Hence: squaloide; squaliforme etc.; squalodonte etc. squalodonte n Paleontol. Squalodon squaloide adj Zool. squaloid squama n scale (as in “scale of a fish”, “scale of dead outer skin”, etc.) Hence: squamose; squamar squamar v to scale, remove the scales from squamose adj scaly sta- in derivatives Hence: stase &; -stato &; static & -sta see -ista stabile adj stable; equilibrio stabile stable equilibrium Hence: stabilitate; stabilir &; stabilisar-stabilisation, stabilisator; instabile-instabilitate stabilimento n establishment (1. act of establishing, founding, or setting up; 2. institution, organization, business, etc.) stabilir v to establish (1. to make firm or stable; 2. to found, set up; 3. as in “to establish someone in business”); stabilir se to establish oneself, settle Hence: stabilimento; stabilitor; prestabilir; restabilir-restabilimento stabilisar n to stabilize stabilisation n stabilization stabilisator n stabilizer (1. one who stabilizes; 2. Aeronaut.) stabilitate n stability stabilitor n establisher stabular v to stable stabulation n stabling (of cattle, horses etc.) stabulo (stá-) n stable, cattle barn, sty, etc. Hence: stabular-stabulation staccato I Mus. staccato stadio n 1. Sports stadium; 2. stage (of development, etc.) staffa n stirrup Hence: staffetta; staffero staffero n groom; footman staffetta n staffette, estafette; mounted courier stagnante 1. ppr of stagnar; 2. adj stagnant stagnar v to stagnate, be stagnant stagnation n stagnation stagno n pond, pool, standing water Hence: stagnar-stagnante stagnation stalactite n Geol. stalactite; stalactita de glacie icicle Hence: stalactitic stalactitic adj stalactitic, stalactitical stalagmite n Geol. stalagmite Hence: stalagmitic stalagmitic adj stalagmitic, stalagmitical stallo n stall (= “choir stall”) Hence: installar &; pedestallo etc. stallon n stallion staminal adj Bot. staminal, stamineal staminate adj Bot. staminate stamine n 1. worsted yarn; 2. Bot. stamen Hence: staminal; staminate; staminifere staminifere adj Bot. staminiferous stampa n print (= engraving, woodcut, etc.) stampage (-aje) n stamping, impressing, imprinting stampar v to stamp (= to impress or imprint with some mark) Hence: stampa; stampage; stampator stampator n stamper (= one who or that which stamps) stand A n stand (1. grandstand; 2. as in “refreshment stand”) standard A n standard (= norm of comparison); standard de vita living standard Hence: standardisar-standardisation standardisar v to standardize standardisation n standardization standardo n standard, banner stannar v to tin (= to plate with tin) stannato n Chem. stannate stannator n tin plater stannatura n tinning, tin-plating stannero n tinsmith stannic adj Chem. stannic; acido stannic stannic acid stannifere adj stanniferous, stannic stanno n tin; folio de stanno tin foil Hence: stannato; stannero; stannic; stannifere; stannar-stannator, stannatura stanza I n Pros. stanza star v to stand (= to be standing) Hence: stabile &; station &; statura; stato &; circumstar &; constar &; contrastar &; distar &; instar &; obstar &; restar & starter A n Sports starter (= official who gives the signal to start) stase n Pathol. stasis (= stagnation of the blood in a blood vessel) Hence: antiperistase; apostasia; diastase; ecstase &; metastase; hypostase; hemostase etc.; iconostase etc. static adj static; also: Elec. Hence: statica; ecstatic; hypostatic; hemostatic etc.; hydrostatic etc. statica n statics station n I. (action of) standing; II. station (1. stop, stopping place; 2. station building, depot); stationes del Cruce Stations of the Cross; station del anno season (= one of the four divisions of the year); station de gasolina gas station, filling station Hence: stationari; stationar stationar v to halt, stop (= to cease to go on or move) stationari adj stationary (= fixed in a certain station, place, course) statista n statesman statistic adj statistical Hence: statistico; statistica statistica n statistics (“science of statistics”) statistico n statistician stato n I. state (1. condition or manner of existence; 2. commonwealth); II. Pol. estate; III. status (= legal standing, position); stato de cosas state of things, circumstances; esser in stato de (facer un cosa) to be in a position to (do something); stato civil civil status; homine de stato statesman; colpo de stato coup d’état; Statos Unite (de America) United States (of America) Hence: statista-statistic & -stato in compounds Hence: aerostato etc.; gyrostato etc.; hemostato etc.; heliostato etc. statua n statue Hence: statuari; statuario; statuaria; statuetta statuari adj statuary statuaria n statuary (= art of making statues) statuario n statue maker, statuary statuer statu-/statut-;-stitu-/-stitut- v to decree, ordain Hence: statuto-statutari; constituer &, destituer &; instituer &; prostituer &; restituer &; substistuer & statuetta n statuette statura n stature (= bodily height) statut- see statuer statutari adj statutory statuto n 1. bylaw, ordinance, regulation; 2. statute (as in “statute of occupation”) -staurar v in compounds Hence: instaurar &; restaurar & steamer A n steamer, steamship stear -ar/-at- n tallow, suet Hence: stearato; stearina; stearic; steatite; steatoma; steatosis stearato n Chem. stearate stearic (-á-) adj Chem. stearic stearina n stearin steat- see stear steatite n steatite, soapstone; also: French chalk steatoma n Med. steatoma steatosis (-ósis) n Med. fatty degeneration, steatosis steeplechase A n Racing steeplechase stella n I. star (1. heavenly body; 2. as in “to be born under a lucky star”); II. blaze (on horse); stella (de cinema, de opera, etc.) (film, operatic, etc.) star; stella polar North Star, Polaris; stella del matino morning star; stella del vespere evening star Hence: stellar-interstellar; stellate; stellifere; stellar-constellar & stellar¹ adj stellar stellar² v to star, stud with stars stellate adj starry, starred; (le) bandiera stellate (the) Star-Spangled Banner stellifere adj stelliferous sten- adj in compounds steno- (= narrow) Hence: stenographo etc. stencil A n (mimeographing) stencil stenographia (-ía) n stenography, shorthand stenographiar v to stenograph, write shorthand stenographic adj stenographic stenographista n stenographist, stenographer stenographo (-ógrapho) n stenographer Hence: stenographia-stenographista, stenographiar; stenographic Stentore npr Antiq. Stentor; stentore stentor (1. person with a loud voice; 2. Biol.) Hence: stentoree stentoree adj stentorian Stephano (sté-) npr Stephen steppa n steppe sterbordo n Naut. starboard stercoral adj stercoral stercorar v to manure, dung stercorari adj stercoral stercorario n dunghill stercore n manure, dung Hence: stercoral; stercorari; stercorario; stercorar stere- adj in derivatives and compounds stere-, stereo- (= solid) Hence: stereotypo etc.; stereometria etc.; stereoscopio etc.; stereo-decistereo etc., decastereo etc. stereo n System stere, cubic meter stereographia (-ía) n stereography Hence: stereographic stereographic adj stereographic stereometria (-ía) n stereometry stereoscopia (-ía) n stereoscopy stereoscopic adj stereoscopic stereoscopio n stereoscope Hence: stereoscopia; stereoscopic stereotomia (-ía) n stereotomy Hence: stereotomic stereotomic adj stereotomic stereotypar v to stereotype (1. to make into stereos; 2. to make stereotyped) stereotype (-ó-) adj 1. Print. stereotype, stereotypical; 2. stereotyped stereotypia (-ía) n stereotyping; stereotype, stereotypy stereotypic adj stereotype, stereotypic stereotypo (-ó-) n stereo, stereotype (= stereotype plate) Hence: stereotypia; stereotypic; stereotypar; stereotype sterile adj sterile, barren Hence: sterilitate; sterilisar-sterilisation, sterilisator, sterilisate sterilisar v to sterilize (1. to deprive of fecundity; 2. to free from bacteria) sterilisate 1. pp of sterilisar; 2. adj sterile (= free from bacteria) sterilisation n sterilization sterilisator n sterilizer sterilitate n sterility, barrenness stern- stern-/strat- v in derivatives and compounds Hence: strato &; strata-autostrata etc.; prosterner & sternal adj Anat. sternal sternalgia (-ía) n Med. sternalgia -sternar v in compounds Hence: consternar &; prosternar & sterno n breastbone, sternum Hence: sternal; sternalgia etc., sternocostal etc. sternocostal adj Anat. sternocostal sternutamento n 1. (act of) sneezing; 2. sneeze sternutar v to sneeze Hence: sternutamento; sternutation; sternatatori sternutation n sternutation, sneezing sternutatori adj sternutatory stetho- n in compounds stetho- (= breast, chest) Hence: stethoscopio etc. stethoscopia (-ía) n stethoscopy stethoscopic adj stethoscopic stethoscopio n stethoscope Hence: stethoscopia; stethoscopic steward A n etc. steward sthenic adj Pathol. sthenic stheno- n in derivatives and compounds sthen-, stheno (= strength) Hence: sthenic, asthen--asthenia-asthenic-asthenico sticho n Pros. stich, stichos Hence: stichomythia etc.; disticho etc.; acrostichio etc.; hemistichio etc. stichomythia (-ía) n Lit. stichomythy stigma -ma/-mat- n stigma (1. brand; 2. Pathol.; 3. Bot.; 4. Zool. spiracle) Hence: stigmatisar-stigmatisation; astigmatismo; astigmatic stigmat- see stigma stigmata (stí-) npl Theol. stigmata stigmatisar v to stigmatize (1. Theol.: 2. to brand, stamp with infamy) stigmatisation n stigmatization stiletto n stiletto, stylet stilisar v to stylize, conventionalize stilisation n stylization stilista n stylist (as in “prose stylist”) stilistic adj stylistic, stylistical stilistica n stylistics, stylistic stilla n drop Hence: stillar-stillation, distillar &, instillar & stillar v to drip stillation n dripping stilo n style (1. Antiq. stylus; 2. manner of writing, speaking, making, etc.); haber stilo to have style; stilo (de graphite) (lead) pencil; stilo de carmino lipstick Hence: stiletto; stilista-stilistic, stilistica; stilisar-stilisation stimulante¹ 1. ppr of stimular; 2. adj stimulating stimulante² n stimulant stimular v 1. to stimulate; 2. to goad stimulation n 1. stimulation; 2. (action of) goading stimulative adj stimulative stimulator n stimulator stimulo (stí-) n 1. stimulus; 2. goad Hence: stimular-stimulante, stimulation, stimulative, stimulator -stinar v in compounds Hence: destinar &; obstinar & stipar v to stuff, fill up Hence: constipar & stipendiar v to pay a stipend to stipendiari adj stipendiary (= receiving a stipend) stipendiario n stipendiary (= one who receives a stipend) stipendio n stipend Hence: stipendiari; stipendiario; stipendiar stipular v to stipulate Hence: stipulation stipulation n stipulation stirpe n stock (1. stem, trunk, etc.; 2. as in “of old English stock”); also: stirps Hence: extirpar & -stitio n in compounds Hence: interstitio &; armistitio etc.; solstitio etc. -stituer see statuer stivage (-aje) n estivage stivar v to steeve, stow in the ship’s hold Hence: stivage; stivator stivator n steever (= one who steeves); specif.: stevedore stoa n Antiq. stoa (= portico; specif.: the Stoa at Athens where the philosopher Zeno lectured) Hence: stoic-stoicismo, stoico stock A n Com. stock, supply Hence: stockar stockar v to stock, lay in a stock of stoffa n 1. material, fabric; 2. stuff (= substance, essence) stoic (stóic) adj stoic, stoical (1. Philos.; 2. indifferent to pleasure and pain) stoicismo n stoicism (1. Philos.; 2. repression of the emotions; indifference to pleasure and pain) stoico (stóico) n stoic (1. Philos.; 2. one who practices stoicism) stola n Eccl. stole stoma -ma/-mat- n Bot. stoma; stomas Bot. stomata Hence: stomatitis; stomatoscopio etc.; siphonostome etc. stomachal adj stomachic stomacho (stó-) n stomach Hence: stomachal stomat- see stoma stomatitis (-ítis) n Pathol. stomatitis stomatoscopio n stomatoscope stop! A interj etc. stop!; also: Teleg. stoppa n tow; oakum Hence: stoppose; stoppar-stoppator stoppar v I. to stop up (with tow or oakum); II. to stop (1. to bring a motor a car, etc. to a halt; 2. to come to a halt) stoppator n caulker stoppose adj tow, towy strabe adj cross-eyed, squinting; esser strabe to squint, be squint-eyed Hence: strabismo; strabotomia etc. strabismo n strabismus, squinting strabotomia (-ía) n Surg. strabotomy strangular v 1. to strangle; 2. Med. to strangulate Hence: strangulation; strangulator; strangulate strangulate 1. pp of strangular; 2. adj Med. strangulated; hernia strangulate strangulated hernia strangulation n strangulation strangulator n strangler; le strangulatores Hist. the Thugs strat- see stern- strata n (paved) road, highway, street stratagema -ma/-mat- n stratagem Hence: stratagematic stratagemat- see stratagema stratagematic adj stratagemic, stratagematic strategia (-ía) n strategy strategic adj strategic strategista n strategist stratego n 1. leader (of an army, etc.); 2. strategist Hence: strategia-strategista; strategic stratificar v Geol. to stratify (= to deposit in strata) stratification n Geol. stratification strato n layer, stratum Hence: stratificar-stratification; substrato; stratosphera etc. stratosphera n stratosphere Hence: stratospheric stratospheric adj stratospheric, stratospherical streper v to rattle, rumble, din Hence: strepito-strepitose; strepitar strepitar v to make a (great) noise, din, rattling strepito (stré-) n noise, din strepitose adj noisy strept- adj in compounds strepto- (= twisted) Hence: streptococco etc. streptococco n Bacteriol. streptococcus strict- see stringer stricte adj I. narrow (= of little breadth); II. tight (= fitting closely); III. strict (1. precise; 2. severe) strictessa n 1. narrowness; 2. tightness; 3. closeness stricto n straits, narrows; also: sound strictura n (act of) binding tightly, tightening, stricture stridente 1. ppr of strider; 2. adj strident stridentia n stridence, stridency strider v to make a harsh, shrill, noise; to creak, grate, shrill, whir, etc. Hence: stridente-stridentia; stridor; stridule & stridor n stridor (= shrill, shrieking sound) stridulante adj stridulant, stridulent stridular v to stridulate; specif.: Zool.; also: to squeak stridulation n stridulation; specif.: Zool. stridulator n stridulator stridulatori adj stridulatory stridule adj stridulous, creaking, squeaky Hence: stridular-stridulante; stridulation; stridulator; stridulatori strige n Zool. Strix Hence: strigides strigides (strí-) npl Zool. Strigidae stringer string-/strict- v to enfold tightly, compress Hence: strictura; stricte-strictessa, stricto; astringer &; constringer &; restringer & stronti- see Strontian Strontian npr Strontian (= parish of Strontian) Hence: strontiana-strontianite; strontium strontiana n Chem. strontia strontianite n Mineral. strontianite, strontian strontium strón- n Chem. strontium strophe n strophe (1. Lit.; 2. Pros. stanza) Hence: strophic; apostrophe & strophic adj strophic, strophical stropiar v to maim, cripple, lame, etc. Hence: stropiato stropiato n cripple, maimed person, etc. struct- see struer structura n structure structural adj structural strudel G n strudel struer stru-/struct- v 1. to arrange, put in order; to prepare; 2. to build, construct Hence: structura-structural, infrastructura, substructura, superstructura; construer &; destruer &; instruer &; obstruer &; substruer & struma n struma (1. scrofulous tumor; 2. goiter) Hence: strumose strumose adj strumous (= affected with struma); also: affected with goiter struthio n ostrich; haber un stomacho de struthio to have the digestion of an ostrich Hence: avestruthio etc. strychnic adj strychnic strychnina n Chem. strychnine strychninismo n Med. strychninism strychno n Bot. Strychnos Hence: strychnic; strychnina-strychninismo stuccar v to stucco, overlay with stucco stuccator n stuccoer, stuccoworker stuccatura n stuccowork stucco I n stucco Hence: stuccar-stuccator, stuccatura studente n student studer v to study Hence: studente; studio-studiose, studiar-studiante studiante n student studiar v to study studio n I. study (1. act or process of studying; 2. room devoted to study; 3. Lit.; 4. Mus. étude); II. studio studiose adj studious (= assiduous in study) stupefacer -fac-/-fact- v to stupefy (1. to make torpid, benumb; 2. to amaze) Hence: stupefaciente; stupefaction; stupefactive stupefaciente¹ adj stupefying, stupefacient stupefaciente² n narcotic, stupefacient stupefact- see stupefacer stupefaction n stupefaction (1. torpor; 2. amazement) stupefactive adj stupefying, stupefactive stupende adj amazing, stupendous stuper v to be stunned, amazed, etc. Hence: stupide &; stupende; stupor; stupefacer etc. stupide adj 1. stunned, amazed; 2. stupid Hence: stupiditate stupiditate n stupidity stupor n stupor stupula (stú-) n stubble (= the stumps of wheat, corn, grass, etc. left in the ground after reaping) sturion n Ichthyol. sturgeon sturno n starling Hence: stygie stygie adj Stygian Styge npr Mythol. Styx Hence: stygie su adj poss his; her; its Hence: sue; sui; suicida etc.; suicidio etc. suabe adj Swabian Hence: suabo-Suabia Suabia npr Swabia suabo n Swabian (1. inhabitant of Swabia; 2. Swabian dialect) suader suad-/suas- v to advise, urge, persuade Hence: suasibile; suasion; suasive; dissuader &; persuader & suas- see suader suasibile adj suasible, persuadable suasion n suasion suasive adj suasive, suasory suave adj sweet, pleasing, suave Hence: suavitate; suaviloquente etc. suaviloquente adj mild-spoken suavitate n sweetness, mildness sub prep under, below, beneath sub- prefixo to assimilation before -c-, -f-, -g-, -m-, -p-, -r-; sometimes sus- before -c-, -p-, -t- sub-, suc-, suf- , sug-, sum-, sup-, sur-, sus- (1. under, underneath; 2. subordinate; subdivision of; 3. slightly; 4. up, upwards) Hence: subclavio etc.; sublingual etc.; sublinear etc.; suburbio etc.; subalimentar etc.; subbullir etc.; sublevar etc.; succurrer etc.; suffumigar etc.; supportar etc.; supprimer etc.; suspender etc.; sustener etc. subalimentar v to undernourish subalimentation n undernourishment; also: malnutrition subalterne adj subaltern, subordinate subbullimento n simmering subbullir v to simmer subcamisa n undershirt subclavio n Anat. subclavius subconsciente¹ adj subconscious subconsciente² n Psychol. subconscious subconscientia n subconsciousness subcontrari adj Philos. subcontrary subcuppa n saucer subcutanee adj subcutaneous subdelegar v subdelegate subdelegation n subdelegation subdivider -vid-/-vis- v to subdivide subdivisibile adj subdivisible subdivision n subdivision subdominante n Mus. subdominant subgonnella n petticoat, slip, underskirt subhuman adj subhuman subinde adv 1. immediately after, just after, forthwith; 2. repeatedly, frequently; from time to time subitanee adj sudden Hence: subitaneitate subitaneitate n suddenness subite (sú-) adj sudden Hence: subitanee &; subito subito (sú-) adv suddenly, unexpectedly subjacente adj subjacent subjacer v -; subjacer a (un cosa) to lie under (something) Hence: subjacente subject- see subjic- subjectar v to subject, subjugate subjecte adj subject (1. being under the domination of another; 2. as in “subject to temptation”; 3. as in “a treaty subject to ratification”) subjection n subjection (= action of subjecting or subjugating) subjective adj subjective (1. pertaining to a subject; 2. as in “a subjective judgment”; 3. Philos.; 4. Psychol.) subjectivismo n Philos. subjectivism subjectivista v subjectivist subjectivitate n subjectiveness, subjectivity subjecto n I. subject (1. matter, theme, topic; 2. Gram.; 3. Philos.; 4. as in “British subject”); II. individual, fellow, chap subjic- -jic-/-ject- v in derivatives Hence: subjection; subjective-subjectivismo, subjectivista, subjectivitate; subjecte; subjecto; subjectar subjugar v to subjugate Hence: subjugation; subjugator subjugation n subjugation subjugator n subjugator subjunct- see subjunger subjunctive adj 1. conjunctive, connective; 2. Gram. subjunctive subjunctivo n Gram. subjunctive (mood) subjunger -jung-/-junct- v to subjoin, annex, append Hence: subjunctive-subjunctivo sublevamento n 1. (act of) raising, lifting up; 2. revolt, insurrection sublevar v 1. to raise, lift up; 2. to incite to revolt; sublevar se to rise, revolt Hence: sublevamento; sublevation sublevation n sublevation (1. (act of) raising, lifting up; 2. revolt, insurrection) sublimar v to sublimate (1. to exalt; to sublime, make sublime; 2. Phychoanalysis, etc.) sublimation n sublimation sublimato n Chem. sublimate sublime adj/n sublime; Porta Sublime Sublime Porte Hence: sublimitate; sublimar-sublimation, sublimato subliminal adj Psychol. subliminal sublimitate n sublimity sublinear v to underline sublingual adj Anat. sublingual sublobular adj sublobular sublocar v to sublet Hence: sublocation sublocation n (act of) subletting sublocotenente n Mil. sublieutenant sublunar adj sublunary, sublunar submarin adj submarine Hence: submarino submarino n submarine (torpedo boat) submaxillar adj Anat. submaxillary submerger -merg-/-mers- v to submerge Hence: submergibile; submersibile-insubmersibile; submersion; submerse submergibile adj submersible submers- see submerger submerse adj submerged, submersed submersibile¹ adj submersible submersibile² n submarine boat submersion n submersion subministrar v to furnish, supply submiss- see submitter submisse adj submissive submission n submission submissive adj submissive submitter -mitt-/-miss- v 1. to subdue, subject; 2. to submit (as in “to submit for approval”); submitter se to submit, yield Hence: submission-insubmission; submissive; submisse subnavigar v to cruise under water subnegar v to conceal, hold back, withhold (information required by law) Hence: subnegation subnegation n concealment, withholding (information required by law) subordinar v to subordinate subordinate 1. pp of subordinar; 2. adj subordinate; subordinate a subordinate to; proposition subordinate subordinate clause subordination n subordination subordinato n subordinate subornar v to suborn Hence: subornation; subornator subornation n subornation subornator n suborner subprefecto n subprefect subprefectura n subprefecture subprior n subprior subpriora n subprioress subproducto n by-product subrogar v to surrogate, subrogate Hence: subrogation; subrogate subrogate adj surrogated subrogation n subrogation subscriber -scrib-/-script- v to subscribe (1. to sign one’s name to; 2. to promise over one’s signature; 3. as in “to subscribe to a periodical or other installment publication”) Hence: subscription; subscriptor subscript- see subscriber subscription n subscription (1. act of signing one’s name to; 2. as in “subscription for a periodical, etc.”) subscriptor n subscriber subsequente adj subsequent subsequentia n subsequence subsequer v to follow next Hence: subsequente-subsequentia subsider v to abate, settle down, subside Hence: subsidio & subsidiar v to subsidize (= to grant a subsidy to) subsidiari adj subsidiary, supplementary subsidio n subsidy Hence: subsidiari; subsidiar subsistente adj subsistent (= existing) subsistentia n subsistence; medios de subsistentia means of subsistence, livelihood subsister v to subsist (1. to continue to exist; 2. to keep oneself alive) Hence: subsistente-subsistentia subspecie n Biol. subspecies substantia n substance (1. Philos.; 2. matter, material, stuff; 3. material possessions, property; 4. as in “the substance of what he said”); in substantia in substance Hence: substantial-substantialitate, consubstantial &, insubstantial-insubstantialitate; substantive &; consubstantiation; transsubstantiar & substantial adj substantial (1. Philos.; 2. having substance) substantialitate n substantiality substantive adj substantive (= independent and self-subsistent); le verbo substantive ‘esser’ the substantive verb ‘to be’ Hence: substantivo substantivo n substantive, noun substituer -stitu-/-stitut- v to substitute (= to put in the place of another person or thing) Hence: substitution; substituto substitut- see substituer substitution n substitution substituto n substitute substrato n substratum; also: Metaph. substruct- see substruer substruction n Arch. substruction substructura n substructure substruer -stru-/-struct- v Arch. to substruct Hence: substruction subtangente n Math. subtangent subtender -tend-/-tens- v Geom. to subtend Hence: subtensa subtens- see subtender subtensa n Geom. subtense subterfugio n subterfuge subterfugir v to make use of subterfuges Hence: subterfugio subterranee adj subterranean subterraneo n basement, underground passage or room, etc. subtil adj subtle, subtile Hence: subtilitate; subtilisar-subtilisation subtilisar v 1. to rarefy, refine; 2. to subtilize (= to make subtle distinctions) subtilisation n 1. rarefaction; 2. subtilization (= drawing of subtle distinctions) subtilitate n subtlety, subtility subtitulo (-tí-) n subtitle subtract- see subtraher subtraction n 1. withdrawal, removal; 2. Math. subtraction subtraher -trah-/-tract- v 1. to withdraw, take away; 2. Math. to subtract; subtraher se a to elude, escape from Hence: subtraction subtropical adj subtropical subtus (súb-) adv below, beneath, underneath subula (sú-) n awl Hence: subulate subulate adj subulate, awl-shaped suburban adj suburban suburbicari adj Eccl. suburbicarian, suburbicary suburbio n suburb subvenir -ven-/-vent- v to assist, aid Hence: subvention-subventionar subvent- see subvenir subvention n subvention subventionar v to subsidize, endow subvers- see subverter subversion n subversion (= overthrow) subversive adj subversive subversor n subverter subverter -vert-/-vers- v to overthrow, subvert Hence: subversion; subversive; subversor subvestimentos npl underwear, underclothes suc- see sub- succedanee adj substitute, succedaneous Hence: succedaneo succedaneo n substitute, succedaneum succeder -ced-/-cess- v to succeed (1. to follow; 2. to be successful) Hence: succedanee &; succession; successive; successor; successo-insuccesso; succedite succedite 1. pp of succeder; 2. adj successful success- see succeder succession n succession (1. the coming of one thing or person after another; 2. “succession as heir”) successive adj successive successivemente adv successively, in succession successo n 1. outcome; 2. success; con (bon) successo successfully successor n successor succinato n Chem. succinate succinct- see succinger succincte adj succinct succinger -cing-/-cinct- v to gird up Hence: succincte succinic adj Chem. succinic succino n yellow amber, succin, succinite Hence: succinato; succinic succo n 1. juice, sap, etc.; 2. pith, quintessence (of a book, poem, etc.); succo gastric gastric juice; succo pancreatic pancreatic juice Hence: succino &; succulente &; succose succose adj juicy succubar v to lie below (= not to lie on top) Hence: succubo succubo (súc-) n succubus succulente adj succulent Hence: succulentia succulentia n succulence succumber v to succumb succurrer -curr-/-curs- v to succor, help Hence: succurribile; succurso-succursal succurribile adj succorable succurs- see succurrer succursal¹ adj subsidiary, succursal succursal² n branch, branch office succurso n succor, help succuss- see succuter succussa n shake, shaking; also: quake succussion n Med. succussion succuter -cut-/-cuss- v 1. to shake (as in “to shake a tree”); 2. to shake off Hence: succussion; succusa sucrage (-áje) n sugaring, sweetening sucrar v to sugar, sweeten sucrate 1. pp of sucrar; 2. adj sweet, sugary sucreria (-ía) n sugarworks sucrero n sugar maker sucriera n sugar bowl sucro n sugar Hence: sucrero; sucreria; sucriera; sucrosa; sucrar-sucrage, sucrate sucrosa n Chem. sucrose suct- see suger suction n suction (= act of sucking) sud n south; (ir) al sud (to go) south; (vento) del sud south (wind); polo sud South Pole; le cruce del sud Astron. the Southern Cross Hence: sud-west etc.; sud-sud-est etc. Sudan npr Sudan Hence: sudanese sudanese adj/n Sudanese sudar v to sweat, perspire; sudar sanguine to sweat blood Hence: sudario; sudor &; sudation; sudatori; exsudar &; transsudar & sudario n sudary, sudarium sudation n (excessive) perspiration sudatori adj sudatory sud-est n southeast sudor n sweat, perspiration; in le sudor de su fronte by the sweat of one’s brow Hence: sudorifere; sudorific-sudorifico; sudoripare etc. sudorifere adj sudoriferous sudorific adj sudorific sudorifico n Pharm. sudorific sudoripare adj sudoriferous, sudoriparous; glandula sudoripare sweat gland sud-sud-est n South-Southeast sud-west n Southwest sue pron poss his; hers; its suer su-/sut- v 1. to sew; 2. to stitch; machina a suer sewing machine Hence: subula &; sutura-sutural suf- see sub- sufficer v to suffice, be sufficient Hence: sufficiente-sufficientia, insufficiente-insufficientia sufficiente adj sufficient sufficientia n 1. sufficiency (= sufficient quantity, supply, etc.); 2. (adequate) qualification, ability, competence suffig- -fig-/-fix- v in derivatives Hence: suffixo-suffixar suffix- see suffig- suffixar v to suffix suffixo n Gram. suffix sufflar v I. to blow (1. to send out a strong current of air; 2. as in “the wind blows”); II. to prompt (an actor, etc.); III. Checkers to blow, huff; sufflar al aures de un persona to whisper into somebody’s ear Hence: sufflo; suffletto; sufflator; insufflar & sufflator n 1. blower (= one who or that which blows); 2. Theat. prompter suffletto n bellows (as in “hand bellows”) sufflo n 1. breath, breathing; 2. breeze, waft suffocante adj choking, stifling suffocar v 1. to suffocate, choke (someone or something); 2. to become suffocated or choked Hence: suffocante; suffocation suffocation n suffocation suffraganee adj Eccl. suffragan; episcopo suffraganee suffragan bishop suffragar v 1. to vote (for); 2. to help, support; 3. Eccl. to intercede (for) Hence: suffraganee; suffragio-suffragista suffragette A n suffragette suffragio n 1. suffrage, vote; 2. help, support; 3. Eccl. suffrage; suffragio universal universal suffrage suffragista n suffragist suffrentia n suffering, pain suffrer v to suffer (1. to undergo, endure; 2. to bear with, tolerate; 3. to experience mental or physical pain; 4. to be injured, harmed, impaired). Hence: suffrentia; suffribile-insuffribile; suffritor suffribile adj bearable, tolerable, sufferable suffritor n sufferer (= one who suffers pain, etc.) suffumigar v to suffumigate Hence: suffumigation suffumigation n suffumigation sug- see sub- suger sug-/suct- v to suck (as in “to suck blood”) Hence: suction; exsug--exsuction; sanguisuga etc. suggerer -ger-/-gest- v to suggest (= to prompt, put into one’s mind); also: Hypnot. Hence: suggestibile-suggestibilitate; suggestion-suggestionar; suggestive suggest- see suggerer suggestibile adj suggestible (1. easily influenced by suggestion, esp. hypnotic suggestion; 2. that may be suggested) suggestibilitate n suggestibility suggestion n suggestion (= prompting); also: Hypnot. suggestionar v to suggest (= to prompt, put into one’s mind); also: Hypnot. suggestive adj suggestive (= tending to suggest) sui pron/adj poss his, her, hers, its (= su, sue) suicida n suicide (= one who commits suicide) Hence: suicidal; suicidar suicidal adj suicidal suicidar v -; suicidar se to commit suicide suicidio n suicide, self-murder suite F n suite (1. following, retinue; 2. Mus.) sulcar v to furrow, plow sulco n 1. furrow; 2. wake (of a ship) Hence: sulcar sulf- see sulfure sulfato n Chem. sulphate sulfhydric adj sulphydric; acido sulfhydric sulphydric acid sulfhydro n sulphydrate sulfido n Chem. sulphide sulfito n Chem. sulphite sulfon n Chem. sulphone sulfonal n Med. sulphonal sulfurar v to sulphurize, sulphur sulfuration n sulphurization, sulphuration sulfurator n sulphurator sulfure n Chem. sulphur; flor de sulfure Chem. flowers of sulphur Hence: sulfuriera; sulfuree; sulfuric; sulfurose-hyposulfurose; sulfurar-sulfuration, sulfurator; sulfato-hyposulfato, arseniosulfato etc.; sulfido-oxysulfido etc.; sulfito-hyposulfito; sulfon-sulfonal; sulfhydrato etc.; sulfhydric etc. sulfuree adj sulphurous, sulphureous sulfuric adj sulphuric sulfuriera n sulphur mine sulfurose adj sulphurous (as in “sulphurous acid”) sulky A n sulky (= light, two-wheeled horse-drawn vehicle) sultan n sultan (= ruler of a Mohammedan state) Hence: sultanato; sultana sultana n 1. sultana, sultaness; 2. Hist. sultane (= long gown in Turkish style) sultanato n sultanate sum- see sub- sumer sum-/sumpt- v to take, lay hold of Hence: sumpto &; assumer &; consumer &; presumer &; resumer & summa n sum (1. Math.; 2. amount of money; 3. summary, epitome); facer le summa (de) to add up; summa total sum total; in summa in short Hence: summista; summari &; summar-summator; consummar & summar v Math. to add up summari adj summary (1. expounded briefly; 2. Law) Hence: summario-summarisar-summarisation summario n summary summarisar v to summarize summarisation n summarization summator n one who does sums summe adj highest, topmost Hence: summitate; summa & summista n summist summitate n 1. summit, top; 2. leading or outstanding person sumpt- see sumer sumpto n expense, cost Hence: sumptuari; sumptuose-sumptuositate sumptu- see sumpto sumptuari adj sumptuary; lege sumptuari sumptuary law sumptuose adj sumptuous sumptuositate n sumptuousness sup- see sub- super (sú-) I. prep 1. on, upon; on top of; above, over; 2. about, concerning, on; II. adv above, on top; super toto above all Hence: superbe &; supere-superior &, superar-superabile-insuperabile super- prefixo super-, over- (1. over, above; 2. very; excessively, too much) Hence: supercarga etc.; supertaxa etc.; supertoto etc.; superhuman etc.; superflue etc.; superabundar etc.; superpagar etc.; superponer etc. superabile adj surmountable, superable superabundante adj superabundant superabundantia n superabundance superabundar v to superabound superalimentar v to overfeed superalimentation n overfeeding superar v 1. to overcome, vanquish, surmount; 2. to surpass, excel, exceed superbe adj 1. arrogant, overbearing; 2. superb Hence: superbia superbia n arrogance, haughtiness supercarga n surcharge (1. overload; 2. “surcharge on a postage stamp”) supercargar v to overload, overburden superciliari adj superciliary supercilio n (eye)brow superciliose adj beetle-browed, beetling; also: supercilious supercingula (-cíng-) n surcingle supercostal adj Anat. supracostal supere adj higher, upper supereminente adj supereminent supereminentia n supereminence supererogar v tc supererogate Hence: supererogation; supererogatori supererogation n supererogation supererogatori adj supererogatory (as in “supererogatory fasts”) superexcitar v to overexcite; overstimulate superexcitation n overexcitement; surexcitation superfacie n surface (1. exterior of an object, superficial area) superfetation n superfetation (1. Physiol.; 2. redundance, superfluity) superficial adj superficial superficialitate n superficiality superficie n surface (= superficial area) Hence: supeficial-supeficialitate superfin adj superfine superflue adj superfluous Hence: superfluitate superfluitate n superfluity superhomine n superman superhuman adj superhuman superintendente n superintendent superintendentia n supervision, superintendence superintender v to superintend Hence: superintendente-superintendentia superior¹ adj 1. higher, upper; 2. superior Hence: superioritate superior² n superior; also: Eccl.; matre superior mother superior superioritate n superiority superlative adj superlative (1. supreme; 2. Gram.) Hence: superlativo superlativo n Gram. superlative supermundan adj supermundane, supernatural supernatural adj supernatural supernavigar v to sail above; to float or sail on (top of) supernominar v to surname; also: to nickname, give a nickname to supernomine n surname; also: nickname Hence: supernominar supernumerari adj supernumerary, extra superpaga n overpayment superpagar v to overpay superpassar v to surpass (1. to excel; 2. to exceed) superponer -pon-/-posit- v to superpose, superimpose Hence: superposition superposit- see superponer superposition n superposition, superimposition superproduction n overproduction supersaturar v to supersaturate supersaturation n supersaturation superscarpa n overshoe superseminar v to sow over (ground already sown) superstition n superstition Hence: superstitiose superstitiose adj superstitious superstructura n superstructure supertaxa n surtax supertoto n 1. overcoat, surtout; 2. topcoat; 3. overalls supervenientia n supervenience supervenir v to happen, supervene Hence: supervenientia supervivente n survivor superviventia n survival (as in “survival of the fittest”) superviver v to survive (= to continue to exist); superviver a to survive (= to outlive, outlast) Hence: supervivente-superviventia suppa n soup Hence: suppiera suppiera n tureen supplantar v to supplant, supersede Hence: supplantation; supplantator supplantation n supplantation supplantator n supplanter supplementar v to supplement supplementari adj supplementary; angulos supplementari supplemental angles supplementation n supplementation supplemento n supplement (1. addition; 2. Math.) Hence: supplementari; supplementar-supplementation suppler v 1. to supply, provide, furnish; 2. to substitute, to supply for (someone); 3. to be a substitute or replacement Hence: supplemento &; suppletion; suppletive; suppletor; suppletori suppletion n Gram. suppletion suppletive adj supplementary, suppletive suppletor n 1. supplier, provider; 2. substitute, deputy suppletori adj supplementary, suppletory supplica (súp-) n request, prayer, petition supplicante n supplicant, suppliant supplicar v to entreat, supplicate supplication n entreaty, supplication supplicator n suppliant, supplicator supplicatori adj supplicatory supplice (súp-) adj supplicant Hence: supplicio &; supplicar-supplica, supplicante, supplication, supplicator, supplicatori suppliciar v 1. to execute, put to death; 2. to torture suppliciato n 1. executed person; 2. person under torture supplicio n punishment; torture; execution Hence: suppliciar-suppliciato supponer -pon-/-posit- v to suppose Hence: suppositicie; supposition; suppositive; suppositorio; presupponer & supportabile adj supportable, bearable supportar v to support (1. to sustain, carry; 2. to endure, suffer) Hence: supporto; supportabile-insupportabile supporto n support (= anything that supports or holds up) supposit- see supponer suppositicie adj supposititious, spurious supposition n supposition suppositive adj suppositive suppositorio n Med. suppository suppress- see supprimer suppression n suppression; also: Med. suppressive adj suppressive supprimer -prim-/-press- v to suppress (as in “to suppress newspapers, a smile, etc.”) Hence: suppression; suppressive suppurante¹ 1. ppr of suppurar; 2. adj suppurant, suppurative suppurante² n suppurative suppurar v to suppurate (= to form or secrete pus) Hence: suppurante; suppuration; suppurative suppuration n suppuration suppurative adj suppurative supra I. prep above, over; II. adv on the top, above suprarenal adj Anat. suprarenal, adrenal; capsulas, glandulas, suprarenal adrenal glands suprasensibile adj Philos. supersensible; spec.: spiritual suprematia (-ía) n supremacy supreme adj 1. supreme; 2. last, final; le hora supreme the last hour, the hour of death; in le supreme grado in the highest degree; corte supreme Supreme Court Hence: suprematia sur prep on, upon; on top of (= super) sur- see sub- sura n calf (of the leg) Hence: sural sural adj sural (= pertaining to the calf of the leg) surde adj 1. deaf; 2. surd, dull, muffled Hence: surdina; surditate; assurdar; surdemute etc. surdemute adj deaf and dumb, deaf-mute surdina n Mus. mute, sordine surditate n deafness surgente 1. ppr of surger; 2. adj surgent surger surg-/surrect- v to rise, arise; also: to loom, emerge Hence: surgente; insurger &; resurger & surmontabile adj surmountable surmontar v to surmount (1. to rise above; 2. to be above or on top of; 3. to overcome) Hence: surmontabile-insurmontabile surplicio n Eccl. surplice surplus F n surplus surprendente adj surprising surprender -prend-/-pris- v to surprise (1. to take unawares; 2. to astonish) Hence: surprendente; surprisa surpris- see surprender surprisa n surprise (1. unexpected act, event, etc.; 2. “feeling of surprise”); per surprisa by surprise surrealismo n surrealism surrealista n surrealist surrep- -rep-/-rept- v in derivatives Hence: surreption; surrepticie surrept- see surrep- surrepticie adj surreptitious surreption n surreptitious action or manner; surreption surrider -rid-/-ris- v to smile (= to be smiling) Hence: surriso surris- see surrider surriso n smile surrogar v to substitute for, replace Hence: surrogato surrogato n substitute (as in “substitute for coffee”), surrogate sursum corda L sursum corda, lift up your hearts! surtout F n overcoat surveliante n supervisor, superintendent, watcher surveliantia n supervision, superintendence, watch surveliar v to supervise, superintend, watch Hence: surveliante-surveliantia sus- see sub- suscept- see suscip- susceptibile adj susceptible (= very sensitive); also: touchy; susceptible de (amelioration) susceptible or capable of (improvement) susceptibilitate n susceptibility; susceptibleness; also: touchiness susception n -; Eccl. susception del ordines sacre susception of holy orders susceptive adj susceptive suscip- -cip-/-cept- in derivatives Hence: susceptibile-susceptibilitate; susception-intussusception etc.; susceptive suscitar v to raise up, bring into being; give rise to; stir up, instigate Hence: suscitation; resuscitar & suscitation n (action of) raising up; provocation; instigation suspect- see suspic- suspectar v to suspect suspecte adj suspicious, suspect suspender -pend-/-pens- v to suspend (1. to hang, hang up; 2. as in “to suspend sentence, publication, etc.”; 3. to remove temporarily from office, function, etc.) Hence: suspension; suspensive; suspensor; suspensorio; suspense suspens- see suspender suspense adj in suspense, in suspension suspension n suspension (= act of suspending) suspensive adj suspending, suspensive suspensor n suspender (= one who or that which suspends or allows to suspend); suspensores Clothing suspenders suspensorio n Med. suspensory suspic- -spic-/-spect- v in derivatives Hence: suspicion-suspiciose; suspecte; suspectar suspicion n suspicion suspiciose adj suspicious, distrustful suspirar v to sigh; to suspire Hence: suspiro; suspirator suspirator n sigher suspiro n 1. sigh; 2. Mus. quarter-rest Susquehanna npr Susquehanna sustenente 1. ppr of sustener; 2. adj sustaining sustenentia n sustenance sustenepectore n brassière sustener -ten-/-tent- v to sustain (1. to prop up; 2. to back, give one’s support to; 3. to keep, maintain; 4. to bear, endure); sustener se 1. to hold oneself up; 2. to continue, last (= to continue to exist) Hence: sustenimento; sustenente-sustenentia; sustentor; sustentar-sustentamento, sustentation; sustenepectore etc. sustenimento n sustainment (1. sustaining; 2. means of support) sustent- see sustener sustentamento n sustenance sustentar v to sustain, feed, etc. sustentation n sustentation sustentor n sustainer susurrante adj whispering, murmuring, rustling, susurrant, etc. susurrar v 1. (to make a low, continuous sound), to hum, drone, buzz, etc.; 2. to whisper, mutter, mumble, grumble, etc. Hence: susurro; susurrante; susurration; susurrator susurration n susurration susurrator n murmurer, whisperer, hummer, etc. susurro n murmur, buzz, hum, rustle, etc.; also: susurrus sut- see suer sutura n 1. suture (1. Bot.; 2. Surg.); II. sewing, stitching; also: needlework; III. seam (of a dress, suit, etc.) sutural adj sutural Sveda npr Sweden Hence: svede-svedo svede adj Swedish svedo n 1. Swede; 2. Swedish svelte adj slender, slim; also: svelte sweater A n sweater, (knitted) jumper Switza npr 1. Switzerland; 2. Schwyz Hence: switze-switzo switze adj Swiss; caseo switze Swiss cheese switzo n I. Swiss (1. native of Switzerland; 2. Swiss guard, Switzer; 3. Swiss language or dialect); II. etc. hall porter (in full regalia) syl- see syn- syllaba (síl-) n syllable Hence: syllabismo; syllabic; syllabar-syllabation; parisyllabe etc.; polysyllabe etc.; bisyllabe etc.; monosyllabe etc. syllabar v to syllabify syllabario n syllabary syllabation n syllabification syllabic adj syllabic syllabismo n syllabism syllepsis n syllepsis sylleptic adj sylleptic syllogisar v to syllogize Hence: syllogismo; syllogistic syllogismo n syllogism syllogistic adj syllogistic sylphide (síl-) n sylph; sylphid sylpho n (male) sylph -sylv- see silva sym- see syn- symbolic adj symbolical, symbolic; also: Relig. symbolica n 1. symbolism (= system of signs or symbols); 2. symbology symbolisar v to symbolize symbolisation n symbolization symbolismo n symholism (1. practice or art of using symbols; 2. system of symbols or signs) symbolista n symbolist (= one who uses symbols or practises symbolism) symbolo (sím-) n symbol (1. Relig.; 2. symbolic representation; 3. significant mark or character) Hence: symbolismo; symbolista; symbolic; symbolica; symbolisar-symbolisation; symbologia etc. symbologia (-ía) n symbology symmetr- adj in derivatives and compounds symmetr- (= symmetrical) Hence: symmetria-symmetric-asymmetric, symmetrisar, pseudosymmetria etc.; asymmetre-asymmetria symmetria (-ía) n symmetry symmetric adj symmetric, symmetrical symmetrisar v symmetrize sympath- adj in derivatives sympath- (= sympathetic) Hence: sympathia-sympathic, sympathisar sympathia (-ía) n 1. sympathy (= affinity between persons or things); 2. liking, friendly feeling sympathic adj 1. sympathetic (= operating, or produced, through affinity); 2. likable, attractive; tinta sympathic invisible ink, sympathetic ink sympathisar v to harmonize, sympathize (= to be in harmony as to disposition, qualities, etc.) symphone adj symphonious, symphonous Hence: symphonia-symphonista, symphonic symphonia (-ía) n Mus. symphony (as in “the Fifth Symphony”) symphonic adj symphonic; orchestra symphonic symphony orchestra symphonista n symphonist (= composer of symphonies) symphysis (sím-) n Zool., etc. symphysis symptoma -ma/-mat- n symptom Hence: symptomatic; symptomatologia etc. symptomat- see symptoma symptomatic adj symptomatic symptomatologia (-ía) n symptomatology syn- prefixo before -l-; sym- before -b-, -m-, -p-, -ph-; used chiefly to form technical terms syn-, syl-, sym- (= with, together; alike) Hence: synecologia etc.; synodo etc.; synchrone etc.; synonyme etc.; syllogisar etc.; symmetria etc. synagoga n synagogue synchrone adj synchronous Hence: synchronic; synchronisar-synchronismo, synchronisation synchronic adj synchronous, synchronic synchronisar v to synchronize synchronisation n synchronization synchronismo n synchronism syncopal adj syncopal syncopar v to syncopate (1. Gram.; 2. Mus.) syncopation n syncopation (1. Gram. syncope; 2. Mus.) syncope (sín-) n I. syncope (1. Gram.; 2. Med.); II. Mus. syncopation Hence: syncopal; syncopar-syncopation syncrasis (-crá-) n syncrasis (= intermixture, blending) Hence: idiosyncrasia etc. syndical adj 1. pertaining to a syndic; 2. syndicalist syndicalismo n 1. syndicalism; 2. tradeunionism syndicalista n 1. syndicalist; 2. tradeunionist; also: attrib. syndicar v 1. to syndicate (= to organize into a syndicate); 2. to organize (a union); syndicar se 1. to combine or be combined into a syndicate; 2. to form or be formed into a trade-union syndicato n 1. Fin. syndicate; 2. trade-union syndico (sín-) n 1. Admin. syndic; 2. Law trustee Hence: syndicato; syndical-syndicalismo-anarchosyndicalismo etc.; syndicalista-anarchosyndicalista etc.; syndicar synecologia (-ía) n synecology Synedrio n Sanhedrin, Synedrion, Synedrium synodic adj synodic, synodical (1. Eccl. synodal; 2. Astron.) synodista n synodist (= member of a synod) synodo (sí-) n synod (1. Eccl.; 2. assembly, convention; 3. Astrol. conjunction) Hence: synodista; synodic synonyme (-ónime) adj synonymous Hence: synonymia; synonymic; synonymo synonymia (-ía) n synonymy (= quality of being synonymous) synonymic adj synonymic, synonymical synonymo (-ónimo) n synonym synopsis n synopsis synoptic adj synoptic, synoptical; evangelios synoptic Synoptic Gospels syntactic adj syntactic, syntactical syntaxe n Gram. syntax synthese (-íntese) n synthesis; specif.: Chem., etc. Hence: photosynthese etc.; polysynthese etc. synthet- adj in derivatives and compounds synthet- (= put together, compounded; synthetic) Hence: synthetic-photosynthetic etc.; synthetisar; polysynthetic etc. synthetic adj synthetic, synthetical; cauchu synthetic synthetic rubber synthetisar v to synthesize syphil- see Syphilis Syphilis (sí-) npr poem by Fracostoro, published in 1530 and relating the story of the shepherd Syphilus; syphilis Pathol. syphilis Hence: syphilitic-syphilitico syphilitic adj syphilitic syphilitico n syphilitic Syria npr Syria Hence: syrie-syrio; syriac-syriaco; syriarcha etc. syriac (-rí-) adj Syriac (as in “Syriac language”); also: Syrian syriaco (-rí-) n Syriac (language) syriarcha n Hist. Syriarch syrie adj Syrian syringa n 1. syrinx, pipe of Pan; 2. syringe; 3. Bot. Syringa Hence: syringar-syringation syringal adj Ornith. syringeal syringar v to syringe, to treat with a syringe syringation n injection (of morphine, etc.) syringe n syrinx (1. panpipe; 2. Archaeol.; 3. Ornith.) Hence: syringal syrio n Syrian (= native of Syria) systaltic adj Physiol. systaltic systema -ma/-mat- n system Hence: systematic; systematisar systemat- see systema systematic adj systematic systematisar v systematize systole n Physiol. systole Hence: systolic systolic adj Physiol. systolic